Road To Nowhere
by SilaZ
Summary: Hayden stößt durch Zufall auf Sophia und damit schon bald auf die anderen Überlebenden. Alle scheinen begeistert, nur Daryl nicht. Als jedoch viel größere Probleme auftauchen, muss sich die Gruppe zusammenreißen, um diesem Alptraum lebend zu entkommen. / Spielt während der 2. Staffel. M für spätere Kapitel. Daryl/OC, R&R!
1. Zu zweit

**DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört nichts- abgesehen von Hayden, Devon und den anderen Charakteren, die meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind.**

**A/N** **Ich bin seit 2010 großer Walking Dead Fan und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es an der Zeit für eine FF ist. Bitte seid nachsichtig, das ist im Grunde meine erste "richtige" :)**

**So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel!**

* * *

**Zu zweit**

Es gibt diese Tage, an denen man sich wünscht, man wäre gar nicht erst aufgestanden. Und dann gibt es diese Tage, an denen man sich wünscht, man wäre gar nicht erst auf die Welt gekommen. Letztere hatten sich seit dem Ausbruch allerdings gehäuft.

Hayden lehnte den Kopf an das kalte Autofenster und starrte hinaus. _Ausbruch_. Irgendetwas war ausgebrochen, doch was es war, das wusste keiner. Die Nachrichtensprecher hatten etwas von Seuchen gefaselt, bevor die Übertragungen aufgehört hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie aber auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was eigentlich passiert war. Sie lächelte. Es gab wahrscheinlich keine vernünftige Erklärung für das, was draußen vor sich ging. Für die wandelnden Toten, die sich wie wilde Tiere auf alles stürzten, was sich bewegte und nicht bei drei auf dem nächsten Baum war.

Etwas unwirsch rammte sie den Schlüssel in die Zündung und startete den alten Range Rover, in den sie sich vor einigen Tagen gerettet hatte, als eine Horde Beißer sie verfolgt hatte. Der schwarze Lack war zerkratzt und sah alles andere als schön aus. Doch wenigstens sprang er an. Etwas, das man in diesen Tagen nicht von allen Fahrzeugen behaupten konnte. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte sie es aus Atlanta geschafft und war seitdem einfach dem Highway gefolgt. Ein Ziel hatte sie ohnehin nicht. Es erschien ihr sinnlos, sich irgendwo niederzulassen. Früher oder später würden die Beißer jedes noch so sichere Versteck überrennen.

Geschickt steuerte sie ihr Auto um die anderen Fahrzeuge herum, die entweder auf der Straße liegen geblieben, oder verlassen worden waren. Die meisten hatten es in diesem Stau wahrscheinlich für sinnvoller gehalten, sich zu Fuß zu retten. Nicht, dass sie es sehr weit geschafft hätten. Der Großteil von ihnen war mittlerweile sicher zu Beißern geworden oder – was die bessere Variante war – tot. So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie die Schrift auf einem der Autos erst, als sie schon fast vorbei gefahren war. Hayden brachte den Range Rover zum stehen, zog die Handbremse an und blickte sich um. Keine Walker. Zumindest nicht in diesem Moment. Sie packte den Revolver vom Armaturenbrett, blickte sich noch ein weiteres Mal um und stieg dann aus. Mit weißer Farbe hatte jemand die Worte „Sophia bleib hier, wir werden jeden Tag kommen" auf die Frontscheibe eines gelben Autos geschrieben und einen Haufen Proviant zusammen mit einer Decke und einer Taschenlampe auf der Motorhaube hinterlassen. Hayden zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wer war dermaßen dumm und ließ Wasser und Essen zurück? Sie hatte selbst jetzt, gerade einmal zwei Monate nach dem Ausbruch, größte Schwierigkeiten genug sauberes Wasser und Nahrung zu finden. Die Supermärkte waren ausgeräumt worden, kaum dass der erste Bericht über eine „neue gefährliche Krankheit" in den Zeitungen zu lesen gewesen war. Die Menschen hatten ihre üblichen Hamsterkäufe getätigt. Was hatte es ihnen im Endeffekt gebracht? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Sie waren tot, alle miteinander.

Gerade als sie nach einer Wasserflasche greifen wollte, hörte sie ein Geräusch am Fahrbahnrand. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und sie fuhr herum, den Revolver entsichert und bereit auf jeden Toten zu schießen, der sich ihr näherte. Doch anstatt eines Beißers fand sich etwas anderes am Ende ihrer Waffe. Etwas völlig anderes.

„B-bitte nicht schießen", stammelte ein kleines Mädchen und starrte mit ihren grünen Augen geschockt in den Lauf ihrer Waffe.

Haydens Herz raste. Fast hätte sie ein kleines Mädchen erschossen. Sie war bereit gewesen zu schießen und sie hätte abgedrückt. Einem Beißer den Schädel wegzublasen war eine Sache. Doch hätte sie aus Affekt heraus diesem Kind eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt, dann hätte sie sich am nächst besten Baum erhängt. _Darüber_ wäre sie niemals hinweggekommen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich aus ihrer Schockstarre lösen und den Revolver zurück in den Gürtel ihrer schwarzen Jeans stecken konnte. Das Mädchen vor ihr war jung, sicher nicht älter als zwölf Jahre und hatte schulterlanges, blondes Haar, das in Strähnen in ihrem mit Sommersprossen gesprenkeltem Gesicht klebte. Ihr blaues Shirt mit dem Regenbogenaufdruck war schmutzig und an manchen Stellen durchlöchert. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine ganze Zeit durch das Unterholz gelaufen. Haydens Blick schweifte zu dem gelben Auto.

„Bist du Sophia?" Das Mädchen nickte. Es war eine steife, mechanische Bewegung. Hayden atmete geräuschvoll aus. Wenn die, die diese Botschaft für Sophia hinterlassen hatten, wirklich jeden Tag zurück kamen, dann gab es vielleicht doch noch so etwas wie Wunder.

„Bist du weggelaufen?"

Sophia starrte sie nur an. Scheinbar wägte sie ab, ob sie der Frau mit der Waffe trauen konnte. Hayden fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr langes, schwarzes Haar und ging dann vor Sophia in die Knie. Das Mädchen wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Hey, ich tu' dir nichts, versprochen. Ich heiße übrigens Hayden", erklärte sie und probierte sich an einem Lächeln. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie konnte das Adrenalin, das durch ihre Adern rauschte, noch immer fühlen.

„Ich bin vor einem Beißer weggelaufen. Dann habe ich nicht mehr zurück gefunden", murmelte Sophia und schaute über ihre Schulter zurück in den Wald.

„Da hast du aber Glück gehabt, dass", begann Hayden und wollte den Satz eigentlich mit einem „dich kein Beißer erwischt hat" beenden, entschied sich dann aber doch für, „deine Familie dir genug Verpflegung hier gelassen hat." Sophias Blick glitt zu den Sachen auf der Motorhaube und heftete sich sehnsüchtig an ein Glas Erdnussbutter. Als Hayden ihren Ausdruck bemerkte, griff sie nach dem Glas und hielt es ihr hin. Während die Kleine sich über den Inhalt hermachte, begann Hayden zu überlegen. Wenn sie wirklich jeden Tag hier her kamen, dann konnten sie unmöglich weit weg gefahren sein. Eine solche Benzinverschwendung wäre reinster Blödsinn. In dieser Gegend gab es allerdings nicht allzu viele Plätze, an denen man sich niederlassen konnte. Das einzige, was ihr spontan einfiel, war eine Farm. Einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. Schnell hockte sie sich wieder vor Sophia und zeigte auf ihr Auto.

„Ich weiß, du sollst wahrscheinlich nicht zu Fremden ins Auto steigen. Aber in der Nähe ist eine Farm. Ich wette, deine Familie ist da", meinte sie und zeigte in die Richtung, in der sich die Farm befand. „Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich ungern hier darauf warten, dass man dich abholt. Aber alleine lassen kann ich dich wohl kaum."

Sophia blickte von ihrer Erdnussbutter auf. Sie schien zu überlegen. Tagelang war sie durch den Wald gelaufen, hatte jede Nacht vor Angst gezittert und geweint. Noch eine Nacht wollte sie nicht draußen verbringen. Schnell nickte sie der Frau vor ihr zu, die sich die Vorräte schnappte und sie auf die Rückbank ihres Autos fallen ließ, ehe sie Sophia die Beifahrertür öffnete. Sie war zwar nur ein Kind, aber mittlerweile war Hayden Gesellschaft jeder Art recht – zumindest solange die Gesellschaft noch einen Puls besaß.

Zu zweit geht eben alles besser.

* * *

**Hat es euch bis hierher gefallen? Reviews, bitte! ;) xo**


	2. Unerwünscht

**A/N Danke an **Arbus** für das liebe Review! Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird Hayden wohl mal etwas kreativer, was die Bezeichnungen für die Untoten angeht ;)**

**Viel Spaß beim zweiten Kapitel!  
**

* * *

**Unerwünscht**

Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Sophia starrte dann und wann aus dem Augenwinkel auf den Revolver, der wieder seinen alten Platz auf dem Armaturenbrett eingenommen hatte. Die übrige Zeit starrte sie entweder aus dem Fenster oder musterte die Frau neben sich. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das ihr blasses Gesicht mit den blauen Augen und den roten Lippen umrahmte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie sie an Schneewittchen, wenn auch an ein ziemlich verdrecktes. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr das Märchen damals oft vorgelesen. Heutzutage wäre wohl „Schneewittchen und die sieben Beißer" ein viel passenderer Titel.

„Wie viele Leute warten denn auf dich?", brach Hayden irgendwann die Stille. Sie hasste es mit anderen im Auto zu sitzen und dennoch zu schweigen. Es fühlte sich komisch an. Als wäre mindestens einer fehl am Platz.

„Meine Mutter und ein paar andere. Zwei Polizisten sind auch dabei", murmelte Sophia und warf Hayden einen Blick zu, den sie nicht ganz zu deuten wusste. Irgendwie hatte sie aber das Gefühl, dass der Hinweis mit den Polizisten sie davon abhalten sollte, den Revolver noch einmal auf ihren Kopf zu richten. Nicht, dass sie das vorgehabt hätte. Nach einiger Zeit begann Sophia mehr und mehr zu erzählen. Von Rick und Shane, den bereits erwähnten Polizisten, ihrer Mutter Carol und dem etwas temperamentvollen Daryl Dixon, der scheinbar seinen Bruder verloren hatte.

„An ein Dach gekettet?", fiel Hayden Sophia ins Wort und blickte sie leicht erschrocken an.

„Merle war nicht so nett. Ich glaube, nur Daryl vermisst ihn."

„Das ist doch schlimm genug."

Sophia zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich von Hayden ab. Ihre Blicke schweiften nach draußen. Der Wald begann sich bereits zu lichten, bis er von Feldern und weiten Wiesen ersetzt wurde. Hinter den Baumwipfeln stieg die Sonne weiter und weiter hinauf in den Himmeln und tauchte die Umgebung in ein warmes, orangenes Licht. Auf eine Art und Weise war es makaber, dass Hayden sich bei diesem Anblick wünschte, sich einfach in das hohe Gras werfen zu können, obwohl doch die Welt untergegangen war. Sie malte sich das prickelnde Gefühl der warmen Sonnenstrahlen aus, die ihre Haut liebkosten. Gott, was gäbe sie nicht alles für ein Stück Normalität.

„Hast du keine Familie?", platze Sophia plötzlich heraus und schaute die junge Frau neben sich erwartungsvoll an. Hayden rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her.

„Nicht mehr", antwortete sie kurz. Sophia sah, wie ihre Hände das Lenkrad noch stärker umklammerten. Irgendwie bereute sie es, überhaupt gefragt zu haben.

„Mein Vater ist tot", erklärte sie schnell in einem mehr oder minder verzweifelten Versuch, die Situation noch zu retten. Nicht, dass diese Aussage es besser gemacht hätte.

„Oh", murmelte Hayden kaum hörbar. „Tut mir Leid."

„Nein. Nein, mir nicht..."

„Was?"

„Er hat Mama oft geschlagen."

Hayden warf Sophia einen schnellen Blick zu. Sie war ehrlich schockiert über die Worte, die aus dem Mund dieses kleinen Mädchens gekommen waren. Andererseits war ihr Vater scheinbar kein großer Verlust für die Menschheit gewesen. Oder für das, was noch von ihr übrig war. In ihrem Kopf legte sie sich Sachen zurecht, die sie erwidern konnte, doch so recht wollte ihr nichts einfallen. Tote Familien waren so oder so kein gutes Gesprächsthema. Nicht für kleine Mädchen und schon gar nicht während einer Zombieapokalypse. _Zombieapokalypse_. Hayden konnte nicht glauben, dass sie dieses Wort gerade gedacht hatte.

„Hey, da!" Sophia hatte sich etwas aus ihrem Sitz erhoben und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach vorne. Von der rechten Straßenseite zweigte ein wenig befestigter Feldweg ab, der weiter hinten in einem kleinen Waldstück verschwand. Wenn sie sich recht entsinnte, dann führte dieser Weg zur Farm. An den Wald, durch der er hindurchführte, hatte sie allerdings nicht mehr gedacht. Oder sie hatte es schlichtweg verdrängt. Es war nicht so, dass diese Dinger große Chancen gegen ihr Auto hatten. Sie war damit erstens um einiges schneller als die humpelnden Toten und zum zweiten hatten diese wohl eh die Fähigkeit verloren, weit genug zu denken um eine Tür zu öffnen. Andererseits brachte ihr das Auto einen feuchten Dreck, wenn es mitten im Unterholz den Geist aufgab. Eins dieser Biester wäre kein Problem. Doch mit nur einem Revolver und dazu mit einem kleinen Mädchen waren ihre Chancen, einer ganzen Horde zu entkommen, gleich Null. Wenn nicht sogar minus Eins. Hayden gab ein entnervtes Seufzen von sich. Allein der Gedanke an einen Platten bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen, was Sophia zu bemerken schien.

„Was ist?"

„Du versteckst nicht zufällig irgendwo eine Pistole oder sowas?"

„Nein", antwortete Sophia nach kurzem Zögern.

„Dachte ich mir."

Hayden trat das Gaspedal durch. Wenn schon durch den Wald, dann schnell.

* * *

T-Dog starrte zum Himmel, eine Hand geistesabwesend auf seine verletzte Armbeuge gepresst. Fünf Tage war es her, dass die Herde sie überrascht hatte. Hätten sie Hershel nicht getroffen, dann wäre er mittlerweile wohl tot. Genauso wie Carl, der noch immer ans Bett gefesselt war.

Und dann gab es da natürlich noch Sophia.

Langsam verlor er die Hoffnung. Langsam verloren alle die Hoffnung, doch keiner wollte es aussprechen. Vor allem nicht vor Carol oder Daryl, der noch immer Tag für Tag den Wald durchstreifte und ihren Namen brüllte. Dabei hatte er sich mittlerweile während seiner Suche einen seiner eigenen Pfeile und eine Kugel von Andrea eingefangen.

Plötzlich ein Geräusch. Es klang nach einem aufheulenden Motor, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte. Sein erster Gedanke war „Hauptstraße", doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass es weder eine nennenswerte Straße in Hörweite gab, noch großartigen Verkehr. Es seidenn, die Beißer hätten Autofahren gelernt. Aber dieser Gedanke war doch etwas zu absurd.

„Leute!", rief er zum Haus gewandt, „Kommt raus! Los!"

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann standen zumindest die Männer mit gezogenen Waffen neben ihm und starrten dem schwarzen Auto entgegen, das nur Momente zuvor am Waldrand aufgetaucht war.

„Was zur verdammten Hölle?", fluchte Daryl und hantierte mit seiner Armbrust. Sie hatten genug eigene Probleme, doch sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass das, was ihnen da entgegen kam, nur noch mehr davon mit sich bringen würde. Wie erstarrt standen sie da, die Waffen auf das herannahende Fahrzeug gerichtet. Die Luft um sie herum war so dick, dass man sie mit einem Messer hätte zerschneiden können. Dann kam der, wie Daryl nun erkennen konnte, Range Rover zum stehen und ein klickendes Geräusch brach die Stille. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Klicken der Handbremse gewesen war, oder das Klicken der Sicherheitshebel der nun scharfen Waffen. Dann öffnete sich die Fahrertür.

Hayden blinzelte einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Nein, es war definitiv keine Einbildung, dass eine ganze Gruppe Männer mit ihren Waffen auf sie zielte. Was für eine nette Begrüßung, dachte sie. Andererseits hatte sie Sophia auf dem Highway nicht großartig anders in Empfang genommen. Schnell hob sie die Hände und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um allen so deutlich wie möglich zu machen, dass sie unbewaffnet war. Sie hätte auch nach ihrem Revolver greifen können. Doch erstens wollte sie keinen Streit und zweitens rechnete sie bei einem derartigen Waffenaufgebot der Gegenseite nicht damit, dass sie diese Auseinandersetzung überleben würde.

„Wer bist du?", zischte einer der Männer, den Hayden nach Sophias Beschreibung als Shane identifizieren konnte. Er funkelte sie wütend an, der Lauf seiner Pistole auf ihren Kopf gerichtet. Sie schluckte schwer. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es rein gar nichts gab, was ihn vom Schießen abhalten würde, würde ihre Antwort ihm nicht gefallen.

„Mein Name ist Hayden", begann sie und ließ ihre Arme langsam nach unten sinken, ehe sie eine vorsichtige Kopfbewegung in Richtung Auto machte. Bloß keine hastigen Bewegungen, warnte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Und ich glaube, die Kleine gehört zu euch." Kaum, dass sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, öffnete Sophia die Beifahrertür und sprang heraus.

Stille.

Die Zeit schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stillzustehen. Dann brach ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen die Ruhe und eine Frau mit kurz geschorenen, grauen Haaren stürmte aus dem Haus und auf das kleine Mädchen zu. Es war eine Szene wie aus diesen schnulzigen Filmen, die Hayden immer so verabscheut hatte. Zwei Menschen liefen in Zeitlupe aufeinander zu, nur um sich dann mit übertriebenem Schluchzen in die Arme zu fallen. Dennoch war dieser Anblick ganz niedlich, musste sie zugeben. Während Sophia und ihre Mutter noch damit beschäftigt waren, einander festzuhalten, näherte sich ihr einer der Männer. Er hatte, wie alle anderen auch, glücklicherweise mittlerweile seine Waffe gesenkt.

Wie fast alle, zumindest. Hinter den anderen stand noch immer einer, der seine Armbrust nach wie vor auf sie richtete. Armbrust. Das musste Daryl sein. Und Daryl schien kein bisschen erfreut über das, was soeben passiert war.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich für die Begrüßung entschuldigen", riss der Mann neben ihr sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf ihn. Polizeiuniform. Definitiv Rick.

„Nicht weiter schlimm", winkte Hayden schnell ab und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie zurück an ihr Zusammentreffen mit Sophia dachte. „Heutzutage weiß man ja nie. Eure Vorräte liegen übrigens im Auto. Wäre reine Verschwendung gewesen, das alles zurückzulassen." Rick schielte durch die Fenster auf die Rückbank. Er war erstaunt, dass sie es nicht einfach für sich behielt. In diesen Tagen war es schwer genug, überhaupt etwas Essbares zu finden.

„Bist du alleine?"

„Ja. Seit das alles angefangen hat. Sophia hat Glück, dass sie Leute hat, die sich um sie kümmern." Sie senkte den Blick. Ihr war klar, dass Rick nicht gefragt hatte, weil er sich dermaßen um ihr Wohlbefinden scherte, sondern weil er seine Leute nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Würde ihr eine Gruppe folgen, dann würde das die gesamte Situation ändern.

„Hey Rick, das Mädchen gehört gefeiert!", rief T-Dog plötzlich, stellte sich neben sie und warf Hayden einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie zuckte bei der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen. Seit zwei Monaten war sie keinem mehr so nahe gewesen. Mit Ausnahme eines Untoten, der sich auf sie gestürzt und sie zu Boden geworfen hatte. Als Rick nur zustimmend nickte – er glaubte ihr scheinbar, dass es außer ihr keine anderen gab –, schob T-Dog sie ohne weitere Fragen zum Haus und an dem Rest der Gruppe vorbei, der ihr zum Großteil dankende Blicke zuwarf. Alle bis auf einen. Hätte Daryl eine Anzeigetafel auf der Stirn, dann würden dort sicher die Worte „Verschwinde, dich will hier keiner haben" prangen. Das musste wirklich Hass auf den ersten Blick sein.

* * *

**Daryl ist wohl alles andere als begeistert... warum, das wird sich noch zeigen. xo**


	3. Wut

**A/N** **Leider etwas kurz, aber die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder länger. Versprochen!**

**Und jetzt erstmal viel Spaß :)**

* * *

**Wut**

T-Dog hatte sie in das Haus gebracht und sie allen vorgestellt. Es fühlte sich komisch an, plötzlich von so vielen Lebenden umgeben zu sein (sie hätte sogar schwören können, das rhythmische Pochen jedes einzelnen Herzen zu hören). Vor allem da Carol, Sophias Mutter, ihr kaum von der Seite wich und jedes zweite Wort, das ihren Mund verließ, ein tränenersticktes „Danke" war. Hayden nickte ihr jedes mal etwas verlegen zu.

Sie hatte gar nicht das Gefühl, so dermaßen viel getan zu haben. Schließlich hatte Sophia im Grunde sie gefunden und nicht umgekehrt. Hayden hatte sie lediglich zur Farm gebracht – auf gut Glück, musste man sagen. Das ganze hätte auch gewaltig nach hinten losgehen können. Vor allem, da sie Sophia nicht einmal auf Bisse oder Kratzer untersucht hatte. Am Ende wäre sie in ihrem Auto mutiert und hätte sie zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet. Netter Gedanke, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie sich an dem gedeckten Holztisch in der Küche niederließ. Man hatte sie mit überschwänglicher Freunde zum Essen eingeladen. So richtig wohl fühlte sie sich dabei trotzdem nicht, wusste sie doch, dass Essen in diesen Tagen das neue Gold war. Doch kaum, dass sie sich gesetzt hatte, machte Daryl eine ausladende Geste in ihre Richtung und funkelte Rick wütend an.

„Was wird'n das? Füttern wir die Göre jetzt durch, oder was soll dieser Scheiß?"

„Daryl", sagte Lori, ihre Stimme ruhig, aber dennoch warnend. Gerade wollte Daryl etwas erwidern, da warf Hayden abwehrend die Hände in die Luft.

„Nein, ist gut. Er hat recht." Sie erhob sich und schob den Stuhl, der mit einem kratzenden Geräusch über den Fußboden schrappte, zurück an den Tisch.

„Ihr seid eine große Gruppe. Frauen, Kinder. Ihr braucht das Essen. Ich könnte euch höchstens anbieten, morgen jagen zu gehen."

„Jagen!", fauchte Daryl wütend und wischte mit einer zornigen Armbewegung einen Teller vom Tisch, der auf dem Fußboden klirrend in tausende Stückchen zersprang. Hayden zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Was willst _du_ denn jagen? Beschissene Regenwürmer?"

Daryl starrte in die Runde. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diese Fremde einfach ins Haus holten und ihr das Essen anboten, was sie sich selbst so mühevoll zusammensuchen mussten. Die Welt war am Arsch und in solchen Zeiten war Gastfreundschaft nicht gerade eine vorteilhafte Tugend.

„Wenn Sie sich in meinem Haus nicht benehmen können, dann muss ich Sie bitten, zu gehen!"

Hershel hatte die anderen zur Seite geschoben und sich vor Daryl aufgebaut. Nur, weil sie mittlerweile zu einer großen Gruppe geworden waren, die zusammenhielt und auch zusammengehörte, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie sich in seinem Haus alles erlauben konnten.

„Leckt mich doch alle am Arsch!", fluchte Daryl. Er hatte keinen Bock auf Diskussionen. Es war sowieso nichts neues, dass sich alles und jeder gegen ihn stellte. Er hatte recht. Das wusste er. Es war falsch, dieses Mädchen ohne weitere Fragen aufzunehmen. Am Ende gehörte sie doch zu einer Gruppe und man würde die Farm mitten in der Nacht überfallen, die Vorräte plündern und einen nach dem anderen abstechen. Die Männer zuerst, dann die Kinder und die Frauen würde man sich erstmal für andere Dinge aufheben.

Was hatte sie schon groß getan? Und was war das nächste? Würden sie ihr einen Orden verleihen? Eine Statue für sie mitten aufs Feld stellen? Die Buchstaben ihres verdammten Namens mit toten Beißern ins Feld legen, damit man auch aus der Luft sehen konnte, was für eine große Heldin sie doch war? Dieser ganze Mist kotzte ihn einfach nur an. Aufgebracht stapfte er an den anderen vorbei, die ihn teils verständnislos, teils völlig perplex anblickten, riss die Haustür auf und verschwand nach draußen. Sollten die doch machen, was sie wollten. Doch wehe sie kamen am Ende angekrochen, wenn es Probleme gab.

Nachdem die Tür wieder lautstark ins Schloss gefallen war, ging ein kollektives Aufatmen durch die Runde. Hayden fühlte sich schlecht. Zwar verstand sie nicht ganz, warum dieser Redneck so einen Aufstand machen musste, doch seine Worte hatten sich schmerzhaft in ihr Hirn gebrannt. Vielleicht hatte er auch das ausgesprochen, was sich sonst keiner zu sagen traute und es war wirklich das beste, wenn sie einfach wieder verschwand. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie diejenige sein, die Unruhe in die Gruppe brachte.

„Dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen", murmelte Rick und räusperte sich. Hayden bemerkte, dass er sich oft für andere entschuldigte. „So habe ich Daryl noch nie erlebt."

„Bis auf das eine Mal, als wir ohne Merle zurückgekommen sind und er dich hat erstechen wollen. Oder das eine Mal, als er Jim die Spitzhacke in den Kopf hauen wollte. Oder das eine Mal, als er Jenner mit der Axt angefallen hat. Oder das eine Mal-"

„Glenn, es ist gut", fiel Rick dem asiatischen Jungen ungeduldig ins Wort, der sich scheinbar sehr darüber amüsierte, Daryls zahlreiche Ausfälle aufzuzählen. „Er hatte jedes Mal irgendeinen Grund."

Hayden trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dieser Daryl schien nicht unbedingt einer von der Sorte Mensch zu sein, mit denen man bestimmte Dinge ausdiskutieren konnte. Ihr wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie ihm vielleicht irgendwann alleine über den Weg laufen würde.

Nachts.

Abseits der Farm.

Im hohen Gras, wo man ihre Leiche gar nicht erst bemerken würde.

Sie schluckte schwer.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", murmelte sie und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Doch nach nur zwei Schritten schloss sich eine Hand um ihren Arm und zog sie zurück. Hayden drehte sich um, nur um erneut in Carols mit Tränen gefüllte Augen zu blicken, die sie wehmütig ansahen.

„Du hast mir meine Tochter zurückgebracht. Geh nicht", flehte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Bitte."

Hayden schaute sich um. Zwar schien kein anderer im Raum Daryls Meinung hundertprozentig zu teilen – abgesehen von Shane und Andrea vielleicht, die sie schon die ganze Zeit missbilligend beäugten – doch die unbändige Wut, die ihr entgegen geschlagen war, hatte sie gehörig eingeschüchtert.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich sollte... Daryl..."

„Scheiß auf Daryl, Mann. Der weiß doch nicht, was er redet." T-Dog schaute, nach Zustimmung suchend, in die Runde. Carol, Dale und Sophia begannen sofort energisch zu nicken. Dann stimmten auch die anderen mit ein. Bis auf Shane und Andrea.

„Ich glaube, ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass du bleiben solltest. Du bist alleine, oder nicht? Jemand wie du sollte nicht alleine durch die Gegend laufen", verkündete Rick und ignorierte Shanes genervte Laute. Hayden zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jemand wie ich?"

„Ein Kind." Dale schaute sie aus diesen großen Augen an, wie ein Vater seine Tochter ansah, wenn sie das erste mal in die Disko wollte. Besorgt und mit diesem Hauch von Vorwurf. Hayden biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Einerseits wollte sie natürlich bleiben. Die Farm versprach Sicherheit, die Gruppe Gesellschaft. Andererseits bekam sie bei Shanes und Andreas Blicken Bauchschmerzen. Von Daryls Wutausbruch ganz zu schweigen.

„Überleg es dir wenigstens", schlug Lori vor.

„Gründlich", ergänzte T-Dog.

„Aber bevor du das machst", begann Rick und zog den Stuhl, den sie zurück an den Tisch gestellt hatte, wieder nach hinten, „Isst du mit uns." Hayden öffnete den Mund, doch Rick hob die Hand. „Keine Wiederworte. Du hast Sophia zurück gebracht und dafür möchten wir uns bedanken. Alle." Bei dem letzten Wort drehte er sich zu Shane, der nach wie vor finster dreinblickte. Hayden war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie aus dieser Situation nicht mehr herauskam. Zwar nahm sie das Angebot nur allzu gerne an. Schließlich hatte sie seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen – abgesehen von ein paar bereits abgelaufenen Sachen, die sie in verlassenen Autos und Häusern gefunden hatte. Trotzdem beschloss sie, später zumindest noch einmal mit Daryl zu reden. Wenn sie schon blieb, dann wollte sie nicht, dass er ihr jeden Tag ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Oder ihr bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit irgendeinen spitzen Gegenstand durch die Augenhöhle rammte. Shane und Andrea konnten noch etwas warten. Vielleicht war es bei den beiden nur dieses anfängliches Misstrauen, das sich von ganz allein verflüchtigte, wenn man ihnen etwas Zeit gab. Das hoffte sie zumindest, als sie sich eine Gabel des selbst gekochten Essens in den Mund schob und sich insgeheim fragte, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas so gutes zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte.

* * *

**Eine ziemlich gemischte Begrüßung. Mal sehen, ob das Gespräch mit Daryl so eine gute Idee ist...**


	4. Alien

**A/N Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es für alle Beteiligten etwas unschön (siehe überarbeitete Summary)... ;)  
**

**Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß bei Haydens und Daryls kleinem Gespräch!  
**

* * *

**Alien**

Hayden konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sich jemals so dermaßen vollgefressen gefühlt zu haben. Schließlich hatte sie seit über zwei Monaten nicht einmal mehr regelmäßig gegessen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Bauch jeden Moment zerbersten. Irgendwie musste sie in diesem Moment an die Alien Filme denken. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie nie wieder einen Film sehen würde, den es noch nicht gab, oder ein Lied hören würde, das noch niemand zuvor gehört hatte und ihr wurde mit einem mal hundeelend.

So fühlte sich also das Ende der Welt an. Gedankenverloren trommelte sie mit den Zeigefingern auf der Tischplatte, bis Carols Stimme sie zurück in die Realität holte.

„Sollte nicht irgendjemand Daryl etwas zu essen bringen?"

„Ich mach das!" Hayden sprang auf, kaum dass die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten und nahm Carol mit einem Lächeln den vollen Teller ab, den sie in den Händen hielt.

„Sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", warf Hershel ein. „Er schien Sie nicht besonders zu mögen."

Sie drehte sich zu dem alten Mann. Recht hatte er. Daryl schien sie nicht nur nicht besonders zu mögen, er schien sie gar zu hassen. Doch die einzige Möglichkeit, das _warum_ herauszufinden, war ein Gespräch. Egal, wie zuwider ihr dieser Gedanke war.

„Das wird schon."

Das hoffte sie zumindest. Noch immer spielten in ihrem Kopfkino Filme mit den Titeln „Daryl und die Spitzhacke", „Eine Leiche im Feld" und „Das Mädchen mit dem Pfeil im Auge". Allesamt nicht sehenswert, fand sie.

Hayden konnte genau spüren, wie sich die Blicke der anderen in ihren Rücken bohrten, als sie mit dem Teller über die Türschwelle trat. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, mit ihm zu reden. Doch ihre Beine schienen ihren widerwilligen Körper fast von selbst über das Feld zu tragen. Daryl hatte sich ein eigenen kleines Lager etwas abseits der Farm aufgebaut. Sie wusste nicht, ob er damit seine unendliche Abneigung der Welt gegenüber demonstrieren wollte. Aber würden ihn ein paar Zombies in der Nacht überraschen, dann hätte er keine Chance. Denn sie bezweifelte stark, dass seine Hasstiraden einen dieser wandelnden Freaks beeindrucken würden.

Je näher sie kam, desto merkwürdiger fand sie sein provisorisches zu Hause. An einer Leine hingen neben toten Eichhörnchen noch verschiedene Vögel und... Hayden kniff die Augen zusammen. Entweder, ihre Sehkraft hatte schlagartig nachgelassen, sie hatte Halluzinationen oder dort hingen wirklich vier Ohren an einem Schnürsenkel aufgefädelt und wiegten in der sachten Mittagsbrise.

„Kranker Typ."

„Was war das?"

Bei der unerwarteten Antwort zuckte sie mit einem schrillen Laut zusammen – der den einen oder anderen sicher an ein sterbendes Eichhörnchen erinnert hätte – und ließ fast den Teller fallen, der ihr bei ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung halb aus den Händen geglitten war.

„Was willst'n du hier, hä?", zischte Daryl, ohne eine Antwort ihrerseits abzuwarten.

„Man möchte Brechen."

„Was?" Diesmal mit Nachdruck. Erst polterte sie ungefragt in sein Lager (als wäre das Gelände nicht groß genug, um einander aus dem Weg zu gehen) und dann redete sie auch noch irgendeinen Mist ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang. _Man möchte Brechen._ Was zur verdammten Hölle war das überhaupt für eine Ausdrucksweise? Wahrscheinlich war sie ein verzogenes Stadtmädchen, das von ihren reichen Eltern auf die besten Privatschulen geschickt worden war.

„Dein Benehmen ist zum Kotzen. Ganz einfach."

Ungehalten streckte sie den Arm aus und stieß ihm den Teller gegen die Brust, als wäre das runde Stück Porzellan etwas ekelerregendes, das sie schnellstmöglich loswerden wollte. Daryl riss ihn ihr mehr oder minder aus den Händen und stellte ihn auf einen Stein am Boden, ehe er sie wieder aus diesen himmelblauen Augen anstarrte. Die Wut schien noch immer darin zu brodeln.

„Bitte", murmelte sie.

„Ja ja, jetzt verpiss dich endlich."

Sie blinzelte ein paar mal. Am liebsten hätte sie genau das getan. Andererseits ließ sie sich nicht zweimal am gleichen Tag von ein und derselben Person beleidigen.

„Nein, weißt du was? Erst kotzt du dich mal so richtig aus, und _dann_ verpiss ich mich." Stur verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und setzte sich auf den Boden direkt neben seinem Zelt. Sie schätzte, dass er alles tun würde, um ihre scheinbar unliebsame Gesellschaft zu vermeiden – und wenn er wollte, dass sie ging, dann würde er wohl oder übel mit ihr reden müssen. Das war zumindest der Plan. Theoretisch.

„Geht's noch? Beweg' deinen verdammten Arsch, Mädchen!"

„Nö."

Sie konnte genau sehen, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er es nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihm Wiederworte gab. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er einfach nie mit jemandem redete.

„Ich hab' gesagt, du sollst dich verpissen!"

„Ja, das habe ich gehört. Du wiederholst dich."

Sie bereute ihre Worte, das konnte er sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, dass er ihr eine pfeffern würde. Zwar hatte er noch nie eine Frau geschlagen – und hatte es trotz dieser Nervensäge nicht vor – doch das musste sie ja nicht wissen.

„Du haust besser ab, oder-"

„Oder was? Ey Daryl, sag mir doch einfach, was dein Problem ist."

„Was mein-", begann er und machte ein paar Schritte von ihr weg, als wolle er flüchten, ehe er doppelt so schnell wieder auf sie zu kam und vor ihr kniete, bevor sie seine Bewegungen überhaupt realisiert hatte. „Was mein Problem is'? Du bist mein Problem!", knurrte er und bohrte ihr beim zweiten Satz seinen Zeigefinger mit einer solchen Kraft ins Schlüsselbein, dass er sicherlich einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen würde.

„Ich bin vielleicht drei Stunden hier und da bin ich schon zu deinem Problem geworden?", lachte Hayden und versuchte so zu tun, als würde sein Auftreten sie nicht beeindrucken. Sie verstand diesen Mann nicht.

„Drei Stunden zu viel! Was denkst du dir überhaupt? Ich renn' jeden verdammten Tag durch'n Wald, such Sophia und dann kommst _du_!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und lauter, bis er ihr das letzte Wort mit einer derartigen Wut ins Gesicht spuckte, dass sie ungewollt zurückwich.

„Moment." Hayden hob abwehrend die Hände. Er hatte das Mädchen also jeden Tag gesucht. Alleine. Im Wald. Langsam verstand sie. Er hatte sein _Leben_ für sie riskiert.

„Ich hab dir den Heldenstatus abgelaufen. Darum scheißt du dich so ein!" Sie sprang mit einem triumphierenden „Ha!" auf und baute sich in voller Größe vor ihm auf. Trotzdem reichte sie ihm nur bis unter das Kinn.

„Hör auf, so'n Scheiß zu labern." Daryl starrte sie ausdruckslos an, doch sie wusste, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Sie wusste auch, dass sie recht hatte. Ohnehin schien er der Außenseiter zu sein; ein Alien, den man zwar duldete, aber nicht unbedingt akzeptierte. Vielleicht traf das nicht auf alle zu, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Daryl der Liebling der Gruppe war. Andererseits sah sie es nicht ein, dass er seine Launen an ihr ausließ. Schließlich war sie an diesem Morgen nicht mit dem Ziel aufgewacht, einem jähzornigen Redneck den Tag zu vermiesen.

„Kannst du dich nicht einfach freuen, dass sie wieder da ist?"

Er starrte sie weiterhin an. Scheinbar plante er nicht, ihr in absehbarer Zeit zu antworten. Wenigstens, dachte sie, hatte er ihr noch keine Pistole an den Kopf gehalten. Hayden ließ lautstark die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen und die Schultern sinken.

„Immerhin keine Beleidigung. Das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt."

„Apropos Fortschritt: Hau endlich ab."

Hayden presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich besser, wenn sie gehen würde. Irgendwann würde Daryl sicher einsehen, dass seine Ausbrüche nutzlos waren. Es änderte nichts daran, dass Sophia wieder da war und es änderte auch nichts daran, dass nicht er es war, der sie zurückgebracht hatte. Schließlich war das Endergebnis wichtig, oder etwa nicht? Sophia war wohlbehalten zurück bei ihrer Mutter und das war das einzige, das zählte. Doch kaum, dass sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, dröhnte ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch durch den Wald und ließ den Boden erzittern. Sie fuhr herum, ihr geschockter Blick traf Daryls. Die stumme Frage _„Was war das?"_ hing unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Aber als grauer Rauch wie zähe Kaugummimasse zwischen den Baumwipfeln hervorquoll, wussten sie, dass das, was da kam, nichts gutes war. Nein.

_Verdammt... _

* * *

**WOOOH Cliffhanger.**_  
_


	5. Schwarze Angst

**A/N So, laaaaangsam aber sicher kommt die Story voran! ;)**

* * *

**Schwarze Angst**

„_Was war das?" Devons Stimme war schrill und hörte sich so gar nicht nach ihrer eigenen an. Sie kauerte hinter dem Sofa in der Zimmerecke, umklammerte einen Baseballschläger mit mehr Kraft, als man es ihren zierlichen Händen zugetraut hätte und starrte auf die geschlossene Wohnzimmertür. _

„_Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Hayden. Sie wollte es aber auch nicht herausfinden. Seit zwei Tagen versteckten sie sich nun schon hinter der alten Ledercouch. Die Vorhänge hatten sie zugezogen. Nicht, weil es die Wohnung in irgendeiner Art und Weise sicherer machte. Doch Hayden wollte nicht, dass Devon das sah, was im Vorgarten sein Unwesen trieb. Dann und wann konnten sie einen Schatten sehen, der vor dem Fenster auf und ab lief. Eine menschliche Silhouette, nur, dass sie keinem Lebenden mehr gehörte. Im Gegenteil. Das Ding, was vor dem Fenster Spur lief, war tot. So tot wie nur irgend möglich. Doch daran schien es sich nicht sonderlich zu stören. Manchmal blieb es stehen und Hayden konnte sehen, wie es unwillkürliche Kopfbewegungen machte, die sie an den tollwütigen Nachbarshund erinnerten, den man im vorigen Sommer erschossen hatte; wie es den einen verbleibenden Arm hob und das Fensterglas berührte, ehe es einen animalischen Laut von sich gab und wieder verschwand. Das gleiche Spiel wieder und wieder, seit zwei langen, endlos erscheinenden Tagen. Es machte sie krank. Die gurgelnden Geräusche genauso sehr, wie die Art, mit der sie sich bewegten. Nichts daran erinnerte mehr an einen Menschen. Allein der Gedanke, dass diese Viecher nur Tage zuvor genau wie _sie_ gewesen waren... Ehemänner, Großmütter, Väter, Tanten... sie wusste nicht, ob sie heulen oder kotzen sollte. Am besten beides. _

„_Vielleicht sind Mama und Papa wieder da", murmelte Devon und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und zur Tür zu gehen. Hayden schob ihre kleine Schwester sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Ecke. Eigentlich hatte sie mit Protest gerechnet, doch Devon blieb reglos genau dort sitzen, wo sie sie hingeschoben hatte _

„_Mama und Papa sind _nicht_ wieder da." Ihre Schwester war nur zwei Jahre jünger als sie und doch so naiv zu glauben, dass ihre Eltern noch einmal zurückkommen würden. Natürlich würden sie das nicht. Niemand, der sein Haus verlassen hatte, würde wieder zurückkommen. Niemals._

* * *

Sie standen da, als hätte man sie am Boden festgeklebt. Weder Daryl noch Hayden konnte den Blick von den Bäumen nehmen, die sich unter dem, was dort durch den Wald rollte, zu allen Seiten bogen. Dunkle Rauchschwaden bahnte sich noch immer seinen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach und versperrte ihnen die Sicht auf den blauen Himmel, während der ohrenbetäubende Lärm die Luft um sie herum füllte und die Rufe der anderen, die aus dem Farmhaus auf sie zugelaufen kamen, übertönte. Rick und Hershel kämpften sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, nur um dann wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Keiner von ihnen konnte das glauben, was sich vor ihnen aufbaute.

Erst sahen sie nur die grellen Scheinwerfer, die die Dunkelheit des Waldes wie scharfe Messer durchschnitten und sie blendeten. Daryl hob eine Hand und legte sie an seine Stirn. Ein nutzloser Versuch, seine Augen gegen das gleißende Licht zu schützen, das ihm entgegen schlug.

„Was zur gottverdammten...?", konnte Hayden von seinen Lippen ablesen. Doch seine Worte gingen in dem lauten Getöse von zerberstendem Holz und röhrenden Maschinen unter. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt dem entgegen, was sich durch das dichte Unterholz fraß. In manchen Sekunden war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr rasender Herzschlag war, der so in ihren Ohren dröhnte, oder das, was sich vor ihnen ausbreitete.

Es waren Autos, wenn man diese Monster so nennen konnte. Drei davon. Die schweren Reifen gruben sich tief in den weichen Untergrund; aus den dünnen Schornsteinen, die an jeder Seite des Fahrerhauses prangten, stieg dicker, dunkler Rauch. Beim bloßen Ansehen kratzte es in ihrer Kehle, als hätten sich die trägen, schwarzen Partikel bereits darin festgesetzt. Sie räusperte sich, doch das beengende Gefühl in ihrem Hals blieb. Genauso wie das Gefühl, dass sie alle verdammt tief in der Scheiße saßen.

Plötzlich verstummte der Lärm genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Die drei Fahrzeuge hielten nebeneinander und mit einigem Abstand zur Gruppe an; man hörte das Geräusch von angezogenen Handbremsen und dann das leise Klacken der abkühlenden Motoren. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte Hayden die verschlissene Camouflagemuster auf den Fahrzeugen erkennen. Eine Mischung aus hässlichem Matschbraun und Kotzgrün. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese _Dinger_ schon den einen oder anderen Krieg überstanden hatten. Was sie aber viel mehr beunruhigte, waren die großen Käfige, die man auf die eigentlichen Ladeflächen der Fahrzeuge montiert hatte. Es waren grobmaschige Gitter. Viel zu grobmaschig für Tiere.

* * *

_Sie schreckten hoch. Der Raum war dunkel und nur das fahle Mondlicht bahnte sich vereinzelt seinen Weg durch die einst weißen Vorhänge. _

„_Hast du das gehört?", flüsterte Devon. Ihre Stimme zitterte und sprang von Wort zu Wort eine Oktave höher. Hayden schwieg und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Krrscht. Krrscht. _

„_Hast du das gehört?" Diesmal drängender, verzweifelter. Ungehalten presste sie ihrer Schwester eine Hand auf den Mund. Sie konnte die Laute nicht richtig einordnen. Es könnten Ratten sein, oder..._

_Klappern und Rascheln, dann ein Geräusch, als hätte jemand den alten metallenen Wasserkessel von der Herdplatte auf den Boden gestoßen. „Fuck", zischte Hayden und fuhr herum zu ihrer Schwester, die sie aus ihren tränengefüllten, grünen Augen anstarrte. Sie wussten beide, dass es keine Ratten waren, die die Küche durchstöberten. Ratten warfen keine schweren Metallkessel zu Boden. _

„_Wie ist der hier rein gekommen?" _

„_Ich denke... ich... ich weiß nicht", stammelte Devon. Sie konnte an Haydens Blick sehen, dass sie ihr kein Wort glaubte. Devon schluckte schwer. „Ich glaub, ich hab die Hintertür vorhin nicht abgeschlossen." Hayden schloss die Augen. Sie waren nur Stunden zuvor zum Supermarkt um die Ecke geschlichen, um sich neue Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Devon war nach ihr ins Haus gegangen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Hände bei sich zu behalten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Schwester so fest geohrfeigt, dass ihr Handabdruck für die nächsten drei Tage sichtbar geblieben wäre. Doch sie tat es nicht. Das würde nichts an der Situation ändern, in der sie jetzt steckten._

_Hayden griff nach dem Revolver ihres Vaters. Mittlerweile dankte sie ihm für die Tage, an dem er sie mit auf den Schießplatz genommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie niemals die Chance bekommen, ihm das persönlich zu sagen. Doch sie wusste, dass er stolz sein würde, würde er es wissen. Schnell entsicherte sie die Waffe und bedeutete Devon, sich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle zu rühren. Für einen Tag hatte sie genug verbockt. So leise wie möglich schlich Hayden um das Sofa herum und in den Flur. Links von ihr war die Küchentür, die nur ein paar Zentimeter weit offen stand. Weit genug, um das menschenähnliche Ding darin erspähen zu können, das Schubladen und Schränke durchwühlte und dabei alles, was ihm im Weg war, achtlos auf den Boden beförderte. Hayden holte tief Luft. Dann stieß sie die Tür auf, die mit einem lauten Knall an den Türstopper prallte und wieder zugeschlagen wäre, hätte sie nicht ihren Fuß in den Türrahmen gestellt. Das Vieh fuhr herum und riss dabei eine Schublade aus ihrer Verankerung. Der Inhalt ergoss sich in einem Wasserfall aus schimmerndem Silber klimpernd und klappernd auf den gefliesten Boden._

„_Das ist Omas Silberbesteck, du Hure!"_

* * *

Daryl war der erste, der sich aus seiner Schockstarre befreite. Er fuhr herum, packte sie am Kragen ihres schwarzen Shirts und schüttelte sie.

„Die gehören zu dir!", brüllte er. Kleine Spucketropfen trafen ihre Wange.

„Nein!", schrie sie mindestens genauso laut zurück. „Welchen Teil von '_Ich bin alleine' _hast du nicht verstanden?" „Du lügst doch, wenn du's Maul aufmachst!"

„Daryl!", fuhr Shane auf einmal dazwischen und riss ihn unsanft von ihr weg. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist?"

„Besser spät, als n-", begann Daryl, wurde jedoch von dem Quietschen einer sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das Fahrzeug in der Mitte. Erst sahen sie nur die schweren Armeestiefel, dann trat ein hochgewachsener Mann hinter der Fahrertür hervor. Gefolgt von einer wesentlich kleineren Frau, die aus der Beifahrerseite sprang. Ihre Augen lagen verborgen hinter einen Pilotenbrille, ihr schwarzes Haar, das man zu einem Bob geschnitten hatte, wurde gekrönt von einer ebenso schwarzen Offiziersmütze. Ihre Haut wirkte im Vergleich dazu fast weiß. Der Mann hingegen war schwarz und noch um einiges dunkler als T-Dog. Er trug, genau wie die Frau, eine Pilotenbrille und eine Offiziersmütze. Außerdem steckten die beide in weiten Army Hosen mit schwarz-grauem Camouflagemuster, deren Enden sie in ihre Stiefel gesteckt hatten. Dunkle Lederjacken komplettierten das... was auch immer es sein sollte.

Würde ihr die Angst nicht die Kehle zuschnüren, dann hätte Hayden die beiden für diesen dämlichen Aufzug ausgelacht. Soll einem wohl Respekt einflößen, dachte sie. Das tat es auch. Doch das machte die Mützen nicht weniger lächerlich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute dann hinüber zu Rick, der ein paar Schritte auf Mister und Misses Zombie-Sondereinsatzkommando zugemacht hatte, eine Hand beschwichtigend in der Luft, die andere an seinem Gürtel direkt neben seiner Waffe. Mister und Misses Z-SEK rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Sie starrten nur unbewegt durch ihre Pilotenbrillen, während die Zigarette im Mundwinkel des Mannes weiter und weiter abbrannte. Hayden fürchtete schon, sie würde seine Lippe verbrennen, da spuckte er den Stummel auf den Boden und zertrat ihn mit seinem Stiefel.

„Sind Sie infiziert?", fragte er dann mit einer so emotionslosen Stimme, dass Hayden ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Rick schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein. Keiner von uns", entgegnete er. Der Mann nahm seine Pilotenbrille ab und musterte sie eindringlich. Sein Blick glitt von Rick über Shane und Maggie, nur um dann an Hayden kleben zu bleiben. Sie wollte einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch Daryl packte ihren Arm und zog sie unsanft zurück. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin." Ungehalten warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, der hätte töten können. Es war ihr ein einziges Rätsel, warum er sich so dermaßen sicher war, dass diese Leute zu ihr gehörten. Er war entweder verdammt dumm oder verdammt nachtragend, was die Sache mit Sophia anging. Jetzt ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie hasste.

„Sie sollten mit uns kommen." Es war keine Frage und auch kein Vorschlag. Es war ein Befehl.

„Warum?", war das einzige, was Hershel zustande brachte.

„Wir bieten Ihnen Unterschlupf, Verpflegung und Schutz. Hier ist es nicht sicher." Der Mann zeigte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. „Ein paar Meilen von hier wurde eine Herde von Infizierten gemeldet. Sie bewegen sich schnell in Ihre Richtung." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Rick. „Wir wollen doch nicht noch mehr Blutvergießen mit ansehen, habe ich Recht, Mister...?"

„Grimes. Rick Grimes."

„Derek Crowley. Das ist meine Kollegin Zoe Reman." Die Frau nickte der Gruppe zu. Eine knappe Bewegung, als hätte sie keine Zeit für ausladendere Gesten. Hayden gefiel das alles nicht. Allein das Wort _Kollegin _veranlasste ihre Gedärme dazu, sich ineinander zu verknoten.

„Wie meinen sie das, _wir sollten mitkommen_?", fragte Maggie, die sich an ihrem Vater vorbei nach vorne gekämpft hatte. „Das ist unser zu Hause. Wir können nicht einfach hier weg."

„Das ist Ihre Entscheidung. Es war lediglich ein Vorschlag meinerseits." Derek blickte Maggie eindringlich aus seinen dunklen Augen an. Dann bedachte er auch den Rest der Gruppe mit diesem Blick. Hayden sah genau, dass keiner wusste, was sie tun sollten. Einerseits sahen diese Leute alles andere als nett aus. Andererseits war das Versprechen von Schutz und vor allem von Verpflegung ein ziemlich effektives Lockmittel. Im Angesicht von einer sich schnell in ihre Richtung bewegenden Herde sowieso. Rick hob beide Arme. „Warten Sie. Bitte. Nur einen Moment." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich den anderen zu und bedeutete ihnen, näher zusammen zukommen.

„Rick." Loris Stimme war warnend. „Wir können diesen Leuten nicht trauen."

„Und was ist, wenn es stimmt?"

„Wenn was stimmt, Rick?", schaltete sich Shane ein. „Wir haben genug Waffen, falls die Beißer hier wirklich einfallen sollten. Und an Nahrung mangelt es auch nicht!"

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann is' das 'ne scheiß dumme Idee." Daryl zeigte auf Hayden. „Ich wette, die sind eh nur wegen ihr hier. Wo soll'n die sonst so plötzlich herkommen?"

„Oh richtig! Weißt du Daryl", begann Hayden mit dem ironischsten Ton, den sie hatte finden können, „Ich hab meiner kleinen Truppe hier eine E-mail geschickt und gefragt, ob sie mich mal eben abholen können. Wie meinst du denn, dass sie mich gefunden haben, hm?" Sie warf die Hände in die Luft, als ob sie signalisieren wollte: Ich gebe es auf. Sie rannte an diesem Tag wirklich von der einen Scheiße in die nächste.

„Können wir uns bitte auf das wesentliche konzentrieren? Wir sollte eine Entscheidung treffen", sagte Rick und warf auffordernde Blicke in die Runde.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Lori schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst. Lori", er umfasste ihre Schultern, „Carl ist endlich wieder wach und munter. Wenn jetzt die Beißer einfallen und ihm etwas passiert..." Seine Frau starrte ihn mit diesen großen Rehaugen an. Der Vorwurf in ihnen war mehr als nur deutlich. Sie war wütend. So unendlich wütend. Aber sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihrem Sohn etwas passierte. Nicht schon wieder. Was machte es auch für einen Unterschied, ob sie hier auf eine riesige Herde Streuner warteten, oder mit diesen Leuten mitfuhren? Der Tod wartete so oder so auf sie. Ob es nun auf die eine oder auf die andere Weise geschah, das machte schon lange keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Ja."

„Ja?" Rick konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen. Dann wandte er sich den anderen zu. Es war eine Art Kettenreaktion. Sobald sich der erste traute zu nicken, machten die anderen schon bald mit. Wenn auch mit wenig Begeisterung. Nur Hershel und der Rest seiner Familie regten sich nicht. Dann streckte er Rick die Hand hin.

„Wissen Sie, das hier ist meine Farm. Wenn ich sterbe, dann hier. Wir bleiben. Sollten Sie sich entscheiden zu bleiben, so sind Sie natürlich weiterhin willkommen." Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Rick sich dazu durchringen konnte, Hershels Hand zu ergreifen. Sie wussten alle, dass dieses _auf Wiedersehen_ ein endgültiges sein würde.

* * *

_Hayden starrte auf den Körper, der reglos auf dem Küchenboden lag. Blut floss aus der Einschussstelle im Kopf über die einst weißen Kacheln, füllte die Fugen und malte merkwürdige Muster. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Geräuschvoll leerte sie ihre Lungen, nur um sie dann mit dem süßlichen Gestank von Verwesung und Blut zu füllen. Sie würgte, presste sich die Hand vor den Mund und drehte sich weg, doch da hatte sich ihr Mageninhalt schon über die Anrichte verteilt. _

„_Hayden?" Devon. Ihre dünne Stimme drang wie durch Watte an ihr Ohr, in dem es noch immer piepte. Sie würde sich merken, nie wieder eine Waffe in einem winzigen Raum abzufeuern. Abwesend fuhr sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, ehe sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer schwankte. Devon kauerte nach wie vor hinter dem Sofa und spähte über die Lehne hinweg zu ihrer Schwester. Ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten. Hayden war sich sicher, dass die Blutflecken auf ihrer Kleidung der Grund dafür waren. Irgendwo hingen sicher noch ein paar Klumpen Hirnmasse. Doch dann begann ihr Kiefer zu beben, ihre Augen weiteten sich. Langsam hob sie die Hand und zeigte auf etwas. Hayden zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Doch dann hörte sie es. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch, heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut und der faulige Geruch, der ihr in die Nase stieg. Sie fuhr herum, drückte noch in ihrer Bewegung ab und merkte in dem Moment, als das Ding vor ihr zu Boden ging, dass sie nicht genug Munition hatte. Nicht für das Dutzend, dass sich ächzend und stöhnend durch die Küchentür drängte, die Hände wie gierige Zangen nach ihr ausgestreckt. _

_Das war der Tag, an dem sie lernte, dass Schießen eine scheiß Idee war._


	6. Schlagkräftig

**A/N** **Etwas verspätet, ich weiß. Der Großteil wurde total übermüdet geschrieben, also mal eine Entschuldigung vorab, sollten vermehrte Fehler drin sein. ;)**

* * *

**Schlagkräftig**

Sie hatten sich in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Hershel, Beth, Jimmy und Patricia halfen den anderen, die Autos zu beladen. Maggie hatte unter Tränen erklärt, dass sie bei Glenn bleiben würde. Hershel gefiel es nicht, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. Ihm war klar, dass er alt war. Würde ihm etwas passieren, dann hätte Maggie weder ihn, noch Glenn. Für Beth und Patricia würde es immer Jimmy geben, der ein wachsames Auge auf sie werfen konnte. Zwar war er noch jung und unerfahren, doch Hershel zweifelte nicht daran, dass er lernen konnte, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Sie würden es auch ohne Maggie schaffen. Er musste sie gehen lassen, obwohl es sich so anfühlte, als würde man ihm das Herz aus der Brust reißen und darauf rumtrampeln.

Der Rest hatte sich dazu entschlossen, mit nur zwei Fahrzeugen zu fahren. Sie hatten ohnehin Probleme, genug Benzin zu finden. Dale hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie neben dem RV noch Haydens Range Rover nehmen sollten. Da sie ihn erst einige Tage zuvor aus einer recht wohlhabenden Gegend entwendet hatte, war der Tank voller als bei den anderen Autos. Außerdem bot er etwas mehr Stauraum als der Hyundai von Shane. Der einzige, der sich ganz gegen diesen Vorschlag stellte, war Daryl. Nach eigener Aussage würde er unter keinen Umständen zu „einem alten Sack in 'nen Wohnwagen oder zu 'ner dummen Schlampe ins Auto steigen". Außerdem hatte er lautstark klar gemacht, dass er das Bike seines Bruders nicht auf der Farm lassen würde. Zwar hatte der ein oder andere einen halbherzigen Versuch unternommen, mit ihm zu reden. Gebracht hatte das alles natürlich rein gar nichts, also hatten sie aufgegeben und sich mit der Planung der Platzverteilung beschäftigt.

Rick und seine Familie, Glenn und Maggie, sowie Shane und Andrea würden mit Dale im RV fahren. T-Dog hatte Haydens Beifahrersitz mit einem dicken Grinsen für sich beschlagnahmt, während Sophia ihre Mutter so lange mit „Bitte, bitte, bitte!" beschallt hatte, bis sie zusammen mit ihr auf die Rückbank des Range Rovers geklettert war. Hayden warf dem kleinen Mädchen ein Lächeln zu. Dafür, dass sie ihr vorhin noch mit der Polizei gedroht hatte (was ziemlich sinnlos gewesen war), konnte sie jetzt nicht schnell genug in ihr Auto kommen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach gemerkt, dass Hayden ihr nicht noch einmal die Mündung ihres Revolvers an die Stirn pressen würde.

„Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?", fragte Sophia und blickte ihre Mutter aus diesen großen, unschuldigen Kinderaugen an, die für ihr Alter schon viel zu viel gesehen hatten. Carol fuhr ihrer Tochter etwas abwesend durchs Haar. Hayden konnte sehen, dass ihr bei dieser ganzen Sache nicht wohl war. Verständlicherweise. Wer wusste schon, wo das Zombie-Sondereinsatzkommando sie hinbringen würde? _Zombie-Sondereinsatzkommando_. Hayden mochte das. Es klang genauso lächerlich, wie die Kostüme aussahen. Passend also.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schätzchen", antwortete Carol dann nach einigem Zögern und presste ihre Lippen auf Sophias Stirn. Wenn sie versucht hatte, zuversichtlich zu klingen, dann war ihr das kläglich misslungen.

„Also Leute", begann T-Dog und lehnte sich näher zu den drei Frauen, „Kommt euch das nicht auch komisch vor?" Hayden zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was davon? Die Käfige auf den Ladeflächen oder die dämlichen Kostüme?" Sie hatte witzig klingen wollen, doch nicht einmal sie selbst konnte sich ein Lachen abringen. T-Dog hatte recht.

„Alles. Glaubt ihr, die kommen von der Army?"

„Niemals", platzte Hayden heraus, kaum, dass T-Dog ausgesprochen hatte. „Diese Witzfiguren taugen höchstens als Vogelscheuchen. Schaut euch allein diesen Derek an. _Heyo, Captain Jack_!" Jetzt mussten sie doch lachen. Abgesehen von Sophia, die den Witz offensichtlich nicht verstanden hatte. Dafür war sie wohl doch etwas zu jung. Sie schaute ihr Mutter erwartungsvoll an, als würde sie auf eine Erklärung warten. Doch Carol schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Hayden wandte sich von den anderen ab und starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. Rick übergab Hershel gerade ein paar Waffen aus dem Seesack. Shane stand einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und den Mund halb offen, als könne er nicht glauben, was er sah. Alle paar Sekunden fuhr er sich wütend mit der Hand über den Schädel. Sie hatte Rick und Shane streiten sehen. Auch ohne nur ein einziges Wort gehört zu haben, war ihr klar, was das Thema gewesen sein musste: Rick hatte Hershel einige der Waffen überlassen wollen, Shane war strikt dagegen gewesen. Er hatte wild gestikuliert, während Rick nur immer und immer wieder den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Es war offensichtlich, wer seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen fuhr sie sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über die Augen, ehe sie zum Himmel empor blickte. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Es würde bald regnen.

* * *

_Gewitter. Es war wie ein Gewitter gewesen. Das Donnern der Schüsse und dann schlagartige Stille. Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Für die Untoten im Flur hatte die Munition gerade so gereicht. Jetzt stand sie da, inmitten von Leichen und Blutlachen und lachte. Es war ein komisches Lachen, ein _fremdes_ Lachen. Es erinnerte sie an eine verzogene Schallplatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie den Rest ihres Lebens so verbracht, hätte sie nicht eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter gespürt. _

„_Hayden!" Sie fuhr herum und starrte in die grünen Augen ihrer Schwester; starrte durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie nicht mehr als Luft. _

„_Hayden!" Devons Stimme hörte sich weit entfernt an. _

„_Hayden!" Keine Reaktion. Sie packte ihre große Schwester an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. Es fühlte sich an, als hielte sie lediglich eine leblose Puppe in Händen. _

_ Noch immer keine Reaktion._

* * *

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als T-Dog ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Hayden? Eingepennt?", lachte er und deutete durch die Windschutzscheibe auf Rick, der sie zu sich winkte. Scheiße, dachte sie und konnte fühlen, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss, wie lange steht der da bloß schon und winkt? Offensichtlich peinlich berührt, öffnete sie die Tür und gesellte sich zu Rick, Daryl und Dale, die einen kleinen Kreis gebildet hatten. Daryl empfing sie mit einem netten „Bist'e blind, oder was?" was ihre Befürchtung bestätigte, dass Rick schon einige Zeit versucht hatte, irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Sie räusperte sich.

„Nein. Dafür hab' ich dich noch nicht lang genug angeguckt."

„Fangt doch bitte nicht schon wieder an", flehte Dale und warf die Arme in die Höhe. Eigentlich hatte Hayden mit weiteren Beleidigungen gerechnet, doch Daryl blieb stumm. Stattdessen ergriff Rick das Wort, der die kleine Streiterei schlichtweg zu ignorieren schien.

„Hier", sagte er ohne weitere Umschweife und drückte Hayden und Daryl jeweils ein Walkie Talkie in die Hand. „Hershel hat sie uns überlassen. Sie sind zwar alt, aber sie funktionieren. Um mehr geht es erstmal nicht." Er hob seine Hand, in dem er das dritte Walkie Talkie hielt und drückte auf eine Taste.

„Test", murmelte er in das kleine schwarze Gerät.

„Test", schallte es aus denen von Hayden und Daryl. Ricks Stimme klang verdammt verzogen und war untermalt mit Störgeräuschen, doch man verstand ihn.

„Wenn uns irgendetwas komisch vorkommt, dann drehen wir sofort ab. Verstanden?"

Daryl fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. „Und dir kommt jetzt noch nichts komisch vor, oder was? Zieh dir diese Arschlöcher rein." Daryl nickte in Richtung Derek, Zoe und den anderen dämlich verkleideten Menschen, die aus den übrigen zwei Autos gestiegen waren. Sie lehnten allesamt an ihren Autos und steckten sich eine Zigarette nach der anderen an. Mittlerweile war sich Hayden schon nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob die Rauchschwaden wirklich aus den Autos gekommen waren.

„So ungern ich das sage, aber Daryl hat recht."

„Was soll'n das jetzt heißen, Miststück?", fuhr er sie an rückte den Gurt seiner Armbrust zurecht, der ein Stück von seiner Schulter gerutscht war.

„Dass ich jemandem wie dir ungern recht gebe."

„Jemandem wie mir?" Daryl baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf und funkelte sie aus seinen blauen Augen an. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er sie um gut einen Kopf überragte.

„Lass gut sein, Daryl", schaltete sich Dale ein. Seine Stimme klang alarmiert. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete er, dass es diesmal in eine Schlägerei ausarten würde. Daryl würde ohnehin nicht nachgeben und Hayden sah auch nicht so aus, als würde sie sich herumschubsen lassen.

„Ich will's hören." Er hatte seinen Blick noch immer nicht von ihr abgewandt – und er war wütend. Verdammt wütend, was Hayden allerdings halbwegs egal war. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen.

„Nun gut. _Jemandem wie dir _heißt", begann sie und stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte, „Einem dämlichen, rücksichtslosen Redneck, der sowieso von nichts 'ne Ahnung hat, aber andauernd seine Fresse aufreißt!" Sie bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust, wohl wissend, dass er sich keinen Millimeter bewegen würde. „Wenn dein Bruder genauso war, dann ist's ja kein Wunder, dass-"

Sie verstummte. Scheiße, dachte sie, das ging unter die Gürtellinie. Weit darunter.

„_Knall der kleinen Schlampe eine! Das wirst d' doch nich' mit dir mach'n lassen, oder, kleiner Bruder? Hörst du nich', was sie über den guten, alten Merle sagt, hä?"_

Daryl schüttelte den Kopf. Er schlug keine Frauen. Merle vielleicht, aber er nicht.

„_Was für 'ne Pussy du geworden bist! Vielleicht leiht Zuckertittchen dir ja 'n Paar High Heels."_

„Halt deine beschissene Fresse!", zischte Daryl, eigentlich mehr zu dieser grässlichen Stimme in seinem Kopf, als zu Hayden. Trotzdem schloss das Mädchen vor ihm seinen Mund.

„Stopp!" Rick schob sich zwischen die zwei Streithähne, so, wie er es früher als Polizist wahrscheinlich oft machen musste, wenn sich zwei Betrunkene um ein Mädchen geprügelt hatten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit euch beiden los ist, aber ihr hört jetzt sofort auf. Ihr kennt euch nicht mal. Also Schluss damit."

„Was auch immer", murmelte Daryl und schob sich an Rick vorbei, rempelte Hayden an und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bike.

„_Vergiss' dein Handtäschchen nicht, Darylena!"_

„Ach, halt's Maul, Merle."

Hayden blickte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Sie sah es nicht ein, dass er ihr schon den ganzen Tag eine Beleidigung nach der anderen an den Kopf warf. Andererseits tat es ihr Leid, was sie über seinen Bruder gesagt hatte. Sie würde sich entschuldigen müssen, sonst würde ihr diese dumme Sache den Schlaf rauben. Schließlich konnte sie sich denken, wie er sich fühlen musste.

* * *

_Devon hatte sie angeschrien, geschüttelt, doch es hatte alles nichts gebracht. Hayden stand nur da und starrte die Blutlachen an, die sich wie beißende Säure in den einst weißen Wohnzimmerteppich fraßen. Devons Herz raste. Bald würden noch mehr von diesen Dingern auftauchen und jetzt war definitiv keine Munition mehr übrig. Sie würden sich nicht einmal mehr selbst den Schädel wegblasen können, würde es eng werden. _

„_Hayden! Wir müssen hier weg!", flehte sie. Keine Reaktion. _

_Hayden hörte das schallende Klatschen zwar, doch sie verband es im ersten Moment nicht mit dem sich ausbreitenden, brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Wange. Es dauerte mehr als ein paar Sekunden, bis sie realisierte, dass Devon sie geschlagen hatte. _

„_Hast du... hast du mich...?"_

„_Wir müssen weg, bevor- oh scheiße." Devon verstummte. Hayden brauchte sich überhaupt nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, was hinter ihr war. Wahrscheinlich genau das gleiche, wie zuvor. Nur noch größer. _

_Der Revolver lag noch immer in ihrer Hand. Er fühlte sich leichter an. Kein Wunder, dachte sie, ist ja auch leer. Die restliche Munition lag im Wagen. Hayden wusste, dass mindestens ein Magazin im Handschuhfach des Range Rovers lag. Doch im Leben würde sie es nicht bis in die Garage schaffen. Auf dem Weg würde sie bei lebendigem Leibe ausgenommen oder zerfressen werden. Oder beides. Doch es änderte die Situation nicht. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob sie im Wohnzimmer starben, oder auf dem Weg zum Auto. Dann könnten sie wenigstens sagen, sie hätten es versucht._

_Hayden packte das Handgelenk ihrer Schwester und rannte los._

* * *

Als sie auf den Range Rover zulief, grinste T-Dog sie bereits durch das Fenster an. Kaum, dass sie eingestiegen war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schlug er ihr spielerisch mit der Faust auf den Oberarm.

„Ich hab' gehofft, du knallst ihm eine", lachte der Schwarze und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. „Hätte er auf jeden Fall verdient." Hayden schaute ihn etwas perplex an.

„Was? Ich? Daryl?"

„Ja. Du. Daryl."

„Um Gottes Willen, damit er mich erschießt? Nein, danke." Die Wahrheit war, dass sie gar nicht schlagen konnte. Sie schlug wie ein kleines Mädchen mit der Muskelmasse eines Neugeborenen.

„Das würde Daryl nicht tun", kam es von Carol. Hayden warf ihr über den Rückspiegel einen Blick zu, der soviel sagen sollte wie „Da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher". Das stimmte sogar. Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher.

„Was hat Rick gesagt?", fragte sie dann, scheinbar um das Thema zu wechseln, und drückte ihre Tochter fester an sich. Hayden legte das kleine Walkie Talkie neben den Revolver aufs Armaturenbrett.

„Wenn uns was komisch vorkommt, dann drehen wir sofort ab." Hayden warf T-Dog einen wissenden Blick zu. Er sah das ganze wahrscheinlich genauso wie sie und Daryl. Dann startete sie den Wagen und reihte sich hinter Dales RV ein. Die drei Autos vom Zombie-Sondereinsatzkommando fuhren voran. Dann folgte der Wohnwagen, der Range Rover und Daryl bildete auf seinem Bike den Abschluss. Sie konnte sehen, wie Hershel und der Rest seiner Familie vom Farmhaus aus der Karawane hinterher winkten. Beth wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. Sie tat Hayden unglaublich Leid. Jetzt hatte sie auch ihre Schwester verloren.

* * *

_Sie schafften es bis in den Flur, ehe die nächste Welle von Streunern die Wohnung flutete. Der Weg zur Wohnungstür war versperrt; durch die Hintertür drangen mehr und mehr Untote in die Küche und von da aus in den Flur. Devon stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Hayden vor ihr. Ein lebender Schutzschild. Es war bloße Illusion, dass sie ihre kleine Schwester so schützen konnte. Sie hatten keine Chance. Keine von ihnen. Vor ihnen quollen die Dinger wie eine graue, stinkende Masse durch die Küchentür; ergossen sich in den Flur. Dann passierten plötzlich zwei Sachen gleichzeitig. So schnell, dass Hayden keine Chance hatte, das ganze überhaupt zu realisieren._

_Der Zombie vor ihr stürzte sich mit einem Ausfallschritt auf sie – eine merkwürdige Bewegung, bei der sein ohnehin verdrehtes Bein ein ekelhaftes Knacken von sich gab – und die Wand hinter ihr gab nach. Sie fiel ins nichts. Ein Knallen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie realisierte, dass Devon sie ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern gezerrt und die Tür zugeschlagen hatte. Jetzt lag sie wie gelähmt auf dem rauen Teppich und starrte zum Türknauf, der von außen in alle möglichen Richtungen gedreht wurde. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, dass die Scheißer zu dumm sind, um 'ne Tür zu öffnen. Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf und blickte sich gehetzt um. Wenn es noch eine Möglichkeit gab, lebend aus dem Haus zu kommen, dann war es wohl das Fenster. Sie stolperte quer durch das Zimmer, packte den Fenstergriff mit beiden Händen und riss es im gleichen Moment auf, in dem die Tür aus ihren Angeln gerissen wurde._

* * *

Hayden wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon fuhren. Doch als sie wieder aufwachte – sie hatte nach nicht mal einer Stunden den Platz mit T-Dog gewechselt, weil sie ihre Augen nicht mehr länger hatte aufhalten können – dämmert es bereits. Verschlafen richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze."

„Hi", murmelte sie und blickte sich um. Sie waren auf irgendeiner Landstraße, rechts von ihnen ein Waldgebiet, links von ihnen Felder. Nichts davon kam ihr auch nur im entferntesten bekannt vor. Langsam richtete sie sich in ihrem Sitz auf, wobei die Decke von ihrem Körper rutschte. Reflexartig griff sie danach, nur um zu merken, dass es keine Decke war – wo hätte die auch herkommen sollen – sondern T-Dogs Jacke.

„Oh", entglitt es ihr. Verlegen schaute sie den Mann hinterm Steuer an, der in seinem weißen Shirt mit Sicherheit langsam frieren musste. „Danke."

„Kein Ding. Du hast gezittert wie sonst was." Hayden senkte den Blick. Sollte er ruhig weiterhin denken, dass sie der Kälte wegen gezittert hatte. Dann musste sie wenigstens nicht ihre Vergangenheit vor ihm ausbreiten. Das würde am Ende eh nur mit einem peinlichen Heulkrampf enden und das wollte sie sich auf jeden Fall ersparen.

„Wo sind wir?", lenkte sie schnell ab und drehte sich zu Carol und Sophia, die ebenfalls eingenickt waren. Daryl fuhr mit einigem Abstand hinter ihnen her. Er sah genervt aus.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn wir nicht langsam ankommen, dann müssen wir schieben." Er deutete auf die Tankanzeige, die sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende zuneigte. Hayden ließ die Luft mit einem Schnauben aus ihren Lungen entweichen.

„Die Kostümparade da vorne wird doch sicher noch etwas Benzin für uns haben."

„Als ob", winkte T-Dog ab. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass diese komischen Leute auch nur einen einzigen Tropfen ihres Benzins für sie verschwenden würden. Gerade wollte Hayden etwas erwidern (irgendetwas über Karneval, Captain Jack und Stripper in Uniformen), da gab das Walkie Talkie ein unverständliches Gebrabbel von sich.

„krrrsch ort...brrzzz nning...brrzzz"

Sie griff nach dem kleinen Gerät und drückte den Knopf, so, wie Rick es ihr zuvor gezeigt hatte und hielt es sich an die Lippen.

„Ich verstehe kein Wort!", zischte sie und fügte in Gedanken ein „Kein Wunder, bei den alten Dingern" hinzu. In Momenten wie diesen vermisste sie ihr Handy schrecklich. Erst folgte Stille, dann wieder eine Reihe von Störgeräuschen in allen möglichen Tonhöhen. Es dauerte mindestens eine Minuten, bis sich Ricks Stimme herauskristallisierte.

„Fort Benning", konnte man nun klar und deutlich vernehmen.

„Hat er Fort Benning gesagt?", platzte T-Dog heraus. Seine Stimme sprang von Wort zu Wort jeweils eine Oktave höher. Hayden nickte nur.

„Also sind die Freaks doch von der Army? Scheiße." Sie wusste genau, was er meinte. Es war fast wie eine neue urbane Legende, dass es in Fort Benning noch immer Militärs und Hilfe gab, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie eine Regierung.

„Fort Benning hin oder her, wir haben kaum noch Benzin." Eigentlich wusste sie nicht, was sie für eine Antwort erwartet hatte. Irgendwo war doch noch dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung, dass die uniformierten Clowns ihnen einen vollen Tank spendieren würden. Sie hatte wenig Lust, sich zu den anderen in den RV zu quetschen und Daryls Bike war keine Option. Die beiden anderen Fahrzeuge mussten, genau wie ihres, sowieso mittlerweile auf Sparflamme laufen.

„Wir halten bald für die Nacht. Dann klären wir alles weitere." Und das taten sie auch. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten wurde die Karawane langsamer, dann drehten die vordersten ab und parkten auf dem Feld zu ihrer Linken. Hayden schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, als der Rauch endlich aufhörte, aus den Schornsteinen zu quellen. Legen die es eigentlich drauf an, von allen möglichen Beißern gefunden zu werden?, fragte sie sich, als sie die Autotür öffnete, ausstieg und sich erst einmal ausgiebig streckte. Ihre steifen Gelenke gaben hier und dort ein Knacken von sich, als sie die Arme erst über den Kopf hob und dann die Schultern rollte. Weiter hinten stand Rick bei Derek und Zoe. Der schwarze Hüne erzählte irgendetwas, während Zoe hinter ihm stand und fleißig nickte. Die hat sich doch sicher hoch geschlafen, war das erste, was Hayden bei dem Anblick durch den Kopf schoss. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Wieso grinst'e schon wieder so dämlich?" Mit einem Seufzen drehte sie sich zu Daryl, der sie herausfordernd ansah. Er hatte sein Bike etwas abseits der anderen Fahrzeuge abgestellt und kam jetzt, mit seiner Armbrust über der Schulter, auf sie zu. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, sich schon wieder mit ihm anzulegen. Vor allem nicht, da es ihr immer noch Leid tat, was sie über seinen Bruder gesagt hatte.

„Kannst du sie nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen, Alter?", knurrte T-Dog, der sich beschützend zwischen die junge Frau und Daryl geschoben hatte. Nicht einmal annähernd konnte er sich erklären, was Daryl für ein Problem mit ihr hatte. Schließlich hatte sie Sophia wiedergebracht. Das war etwas gutes. Oder etwa nicht?

„Was mischt'n du dich jetzt ein, Nigger?"

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Hast mich schon verstanden, Nigger."

Hayden konnte nicht so schnell gucken, wie sich die beiden aufeinander stürzten. Die Daryl-T-Dog-Kugel fiel zu Boden, Fäuste flogen durch die Luft und Flüche tauschten den Besitzer, ehe sie zurück zum Absender geschickt wurden.

„Stopp!", kreischte sie und machte erst einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, dann wieder einen zurück, als ob sie nicht wusste, ob sie sich einmischen, oder es besser lassen sollte. „Ihr bringt euch noch um! Hört auf!" Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, machte sie dann einen Satz noch vorne, packte den ersten Arm, der ihr in den Weg kam und zog mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

Ein Knall. Schwärze. Dann tanzende Punkte vor ihren Augen und ein Gesicht über ihr. T-Dog.

„Alter, bist du verrückt?", rief er. Sie wusste nicht, was er meinte. Was hatte sie denn gemacht?

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte jemand anders. Carol. Nein, Lori. Oder doch Carol. Egal.

„Hast du sie geschlagen?" Definitiv Dale. Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Abscheu.

„War'n Versehen! Kriegt euch ein, scheiße nochmal!" Langsam wurde ihre Umgebung wieder klarer. Was war überhaupt passiert? Daryl hatte gerade ausgeholt, um den Mann am Boden zu schlagen. Sie hatte seinen Arm gepackt und versucht, ihn von T-Dog zu ziehen. Nur dummerweise hatte seine Faust dabei ihre Schläfe erwischt.

„Alles gut", murmelte sie und rappelte sich auf, eine Hand an ihrer Stirn. Irgendwer legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie auf die Beine. Es war Rick.

„Sicher? Du solltest dich hinle-"

„Alles in Ordnung. Wirklich. Der schlägt wie'n Mädchen." Sie wollte Daryl wütend anfunkeln, doch als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, hielt sie inne. Diesen Blick konnte sie nicht richtig zuordnen. Es war irgendeine Mischung aus Vorwurf und etwas, das sie selbst dann nicht hätte benennen können, wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„Ja doch. Was ist jetzt, bleiben wir die Nacht hier? Mitten auf dem Feld, quasi auf dem silbernen Präsentierteller und mit den Clowns dahinten als Leuchtpfeil?", fragte sie dann, um endlich vom Thema abzulenken, und nickte in Richtung Zombie-Sondereinsatzkommando. Rick schaute sie tadelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter zu ihren abfälligen Bemerkungen.

„Wir halten abwechselnd Wache. Ich würde sagen, Daryl fängt an." Der Sheriff schaute über T-Dogs Schulter hinweg zu dem Mann mit der Armbrust. Ein Blick, der keine Widerrede zuließ. Also nickte er nur stumm.

„_Spurst wie 'ne richtige Pussy. Würdest'e dich von deinem Freund Rick auch in'en Arsch ficken lassen?"_

Daryl kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Bruder seit ein paar Stunden so dermaßen seine Gedanken im Griff hatte. Immer, wenn er diese anklagende Stimme hörte, den Sarkasmus und die Belustigung, dann wurde ihm so unendlich schlecht, dass er am liebsten dem nächstbesten ins Gesicht gekotzt hätte. Vorzugsweise Hayden, dem Miststück. Obwohl er sie nicht hatte schlagen wollen. Er schlug nach wie vor keine Frauen.

Fuck, dachte er, fuck, fuck fuck. Jetzt muss ich mich bei der dämlichen Kuh entschuldigen.


	7. Nachtschicht

**A/N Das Kapitel legt den Fokus auf Daryl und Hayden. Im nächsten geht's dann mit der richtigen Story weiter. ;)_  
_**

* * *

**Nachtschicht_  
_**

_Die Schlafzimmertür wurde mit einer solchen Wucht aus ihren Scharnieren gerissen, dass die kleinen Metallteile quer durchs Zimmer flogen und tiefe Kerben in den Wänden hinterließen. Sie hörte Devon schreien, doch es ging im Getöse von Stöhnen, Ächzen und Gurgeln unter. _

„_Beeil dich!", schrie Hayden, als sie aus dem Fenster kletterte. „Komm schon, Devon!" Sie fuhr herum zu ihrer Schwester, die am Fenstersims stand und gerade herausspringen wollte. Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper. Sie wurde nach hinten gerissen, von irgendeinem Mistvieh, das ihr Fußgelenk erwischt hatte. Hayden wollte schreien, doch dann merkte sie, dass sie das bereits tat. Tränen flossen in Sturzbächen ihre Wangen hinunter, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und nur dieser eine Gedanke, der sich in ihrem Hirn wieder und wieder überschlug: Devon stirbt, sie stirbt und du dumme Sau stehst daneben und kannst nichts und willst nichts und guckst einfach nur zu! _

_Sie stürzte nach vorne, die Arme nach ihrer Schwester ausgestreckt. _

„_Devon!"_

* * *

Sie fuhr mit einem erstickten Schrei aus ihrem Sitz hoch. Ihr Haar klebte in Strähnen an ihrer schweißnassen Stirn, ihr Herz raste und drohte jeden Moment ihren Brustkorb zu sprengen. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen. Erst dachte sie, das Autofenster wäre beschlagen, doch dann spürte sie die heißen Tränen, die in dünnen Rinnsalen über ihr Gesicht flossen. Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen.

Das Auto fühlte sich plötzlich so verdammt winzig an. Sie konnte nicht atmen, bekam einfach keine Luft mehr. Ich muss hier raus, war das einzige, was sie denken konnte. Schnell öffnete sie die Beifahrertür, sprang in die kühle Nacht und schloss sie hinter sich, so leise das eben möglich war. Prüfend sah sie T-Dog, Carol und Sophia an, die scheinbar noch immer tief und fest in ihren Sitzen schliefen. Dann atmete sie tief ein und ließ die kalte Luft ihre Lungen füllen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Als ströme mit der frischen Luft auch neues Leben in sie. Ein anderes Leben als das, das sie endlich loswerden wollte und es einfach nicht schaffte. Sie schaute sich um. Offensichtlich waren alle im Reich der Träume. Bis auf einer. Oben auf Dales RV konnte sie das Licht einer Taschenlampe ausmachen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Daryl hatte Wache halten sollen. Ist vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt, um sich zu entschuldigen, dachte sie. Sie hatte ja ohnehin prophezeit, dass ihr das ganze den Schlaf rauben würde. Zwar nicht mehr als an anderen Tagen, aber immerhin. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlang sie die Arme um den Körper, denn langsam begann sie zu frösteln, und ging in Richtung RV. Mit Sicherheit hatte Daryl sie bereits bemerkt. Doch wenn das wirklich der Fall war, dann ignorierte er sie eisern. Auch dann noch, als sie die Leiter, die auf das Dach führte, erklommen hatte und direkt neben ihm stand.

„Hi", sagte sie zögerlich und hob eine Hand. Daryl warf ihr einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu, ehe er ihn wieder in die Ferne schweifen ließ. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer und blockierten den Worten, die sie eigentlich loswerden wollte, den Weg.

„Ich wollte nur-"

„Bist'e am Flennen?"

Die Frage traf sie so unerwartet, dass sie erst gar nichts sagen konnte. Zwar hatte sie keinen Spiegel zur Hand, doch sie konnte sich denken, wie verquollen und rot ihre Augen sein mussten – und wie scheiße sie dadurch wohl aussah.

„Nein", log sie. Er schwieg, also holte sie tief Luft und versuchte, die Wörter an dem Kloß in ihrem Hals vorbei zu schieben. „Tut mir Leid. Du weißt schon. Das, was ich über deinen Bruder gesagt habe. Das war... dumm. Stand mir nicht zu. Tut mir Leid", stammelte sie und fühlte sich sofort einfach nur verdammt bekloppt. Wie sie vor diesem dämlichen Redneck rumstammelte, als wäre sie ein verliebtes, zwölfjähriges Mädchen, das dem Bademeister gerade beichtet, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen will, weil sie oh-so verliebt in ihn ist.

„Verdammt richtig." Mehr sagte er nicht. Erst, als sie weiterhin an Ort und Stelle verharrte und ihn mit diesen großen Augen anblickte, drehte er sich genervt zu ihr. „War's das?"

„Oh, ich – äh" _will doch einfach nur wissen, warum du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen kannst_. Sie schluckte das Satzende herunter und schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Ja. Ja, das war's."

„Gut."

Mit einem Seufzen drehte sie sich weg und machte Anstalten, wieder vom RV zu klettern.

„_Das is' schon 'n geiler Arsch, was, Brüderchen? Da würdest'e deine dreckigen Pfoten sicher mal gerne drauf legen, is'es nich' so?"_

Gerade, als sie den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, ließ Daryls Stimme sie stoppen.

„Hey." Verwirrt wandte sie sich zu dem Mann, der mit seiner Armbrust im Anschlag auf dem Dach hockte. Er schaute ihr nur kurz in die Augen, dann senkte er den Blick. Da war er wieder. Der Ausdruck, den sie schon zuvor nicht hatte deuten können.

„Tut mir Leid, was vorhin passiert is'." Fast hätte sie „Schon gut" gesagt, doch der Gedanke verflog so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

„Sollte es auch", murmelte sie und verzog die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Es ist nämlich echt peinlich, dass so'n Kerl wie du schlägt wie'n Mädchen. Wirklich." Sie wusste gar nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Es war wohl ein verzweifelter Versuch, die Stimmung irgendwie zu lockern. Auf jeden Fall würde sie länger bei dieser Gruppe bleiben. Da hatte sie wenig Lust darauf, sich jeden Tag mit ihm zu streiten. Ihr Versuch, irgendwie ein Gespräch zu beginnen, scheiterte jedoch. Daryl antwortete nicht.

„Hey, ähm", begann sie dann und fuhr sich unsicher durch ihre schwarze Mähne, „Was dagegen, wenn wir uns die Nachtschicht teilen? Ich kann eh nicht schlafen." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Kein angepisstes „Nein, Schlampe", also deutete sie seine Reaktion als Zustimmung und ließ sich mit etwas Abstand neben ihn sinken. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie sein Blick musternd über sie glitt.

„Was?"

„Hab mich nur gefragt, wie jemand wie du so lange überleben konnte."

„Jemand wie ich?" Sie musste lächeln. Hoffnung keimte auf, dass sie vielleicht doch mit ihm reden konnte, ohne, dass sie sich alle zwei Sekunden beleidigten.

„'N Stadtmädchen." Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie extrem zierlich war und nicht so aussah, als könne sie sich auch nur gegen einen Beißer zur Wehr setzen.

„Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„'Ne große Fresse hast'e schon mal." Es klang anders als die Stunden zuvor. Nicht als wolle er schon wieder auf ihr herum hacken, sondern wie eine Feststellung. Er redete wahrscheinlich einfach so, wie ihm die Schnauze gewachsen war.

„Danke, gleichfalls." Dann starrten sie wieder schweigend und jeder für sich in die Ferne. Hayden begutachtete die Militärfahrzeuge. Ihr war unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. Vor allem, weil Derek sie so merkwürdig angeschaut hatte, als sie angekommen waren. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er gedacht hatte. „Zombiefutter" oder „Frischfleisch" vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall irgendetwas, das ihr nicht gefallen hätte, hätte er es laut ausgesprochen. Sowieso fragte sie sich, wozu die Käfige gut waren. Wenn sie Beißer – so, wie Rick und seine Leute die Viecher nannten – damit fingen, dann wüsste sie gerne, zu welchem Zweck das geschah. Die einzig vernünftige Lösung war ein Kopfschuss. Gezielt zwischen die Augen und glatt durchs Hirn. _Bäng_. Problem gelöst. Kein Schmerz mehr. Kein Leiden. Das hörte sich nach einem guten Ende an, fand sie.

„Sieht Devon sicher auch so." Die Wörter verließen ihren Mund, bevor sie sie stoppen konnte. Wo auch immer der Gedanke hergekommen war, dahin wollte sie ihn sofort wieder zurück schieben. Er hatte sich schon öfter den Weg bis auf ihre Zunge gebahnt, doch bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie ihn noch nie laut ausgesprochen.

„Was?" Daryl hatte den Kopf zu ihr gedreht und schaute sie aus seinen himmelblauen Augen an.

„Nichts. Hab nur laut gedacht." Hayden zog die Knie bis unter das Kinn und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Ihr war kalt und ihr war schlecht. Vor allem war ihr schlecht. Nur unterbewusst vernahm sie das Geräusch von Leder, das über anderen Stoff gezogen wurde. Dann traf irgendetwas ihren Kopf und sie schreckte hoch. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf Daryl, dann auf das Bündel neben ihr. Fragend ob sie das zusammengeknüllte Kleidungsstück und die Höhe. Es war seine Jacke, auf deren Rücken zwei Engelsflügel aufgenäht waren. Er wandte sich ab.

„Keinen Bock, mir dein Geheule anzuhören, wenn du dir was einfängst."

„Danke, aber ihr braucht mir wirklich nicht alle eure Jacken zu geben. Am Ende werdet ihr krank und dann fühl' ich mich mies." Sie hielt sie ihm hin, doch er ignorierte ihren ausgestreckten Arm.

„Zieh das verdammte Ding an, Mädchen."

„Aber-"

„Kannst du nich' einfach das machen, was man dir sagt?", fuhr er sie an und sah auf eine komische Art und Weise sofort so aus, als würde er seinen Tonfall bereuen. Ungeduldig schüttelte er den Kopf, ehe er sich mit der Hand durch das unordentliche, braune Haar fuhr.

„_Du solltest die Kleine ausziehen und nich' an. Hab' ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht, Darylena?"_

Nur zögerlich streifte sie sich die Jacke über. Sie war so groß, dass sie mindestens zweimal hinein gepasst hätte und roch nach Rauch, altem Schweiß und Benzin. Der Geruch von Leder ging darin fast vollständig unter. Keine angenehme Mischung. Es war ungefähr das, was man in einer Bar nach Mitternacht riechen würde. Schnell verscheuchte sie den Gedanken. Nach zwei Monaten, die sie mit der Flucht vor Zombies verbracht hatte, roch sie wahrscheinlich keinen Deut besser. Wenigstens war sie warm. Daryl hatte sie immerhin die ganze Zeit getragen.

„Daryl!", rief jemand von unten. Es war Shane. „Ich lös' dich ab." Dann konnte man das Scheppern von schweren Schuhen auf der Leiter vernehmen. Als Shane das Dach erreicht hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine Pupillen schossen von links nach rechts und immer zwischen Daryl und Hayden hin und her. Es musste wirklich komisch aussehen, wie sie zusammengekauert mit Daryl auf dem RV hockte, wo sie sich nur Stunden zuvor eine gefangen hatte – und zwar genau von dem Mann, dessen Jacke sie jetzt trug.

Ohne zu antworten erhob Daryl sich und stapfte an Shane vorbei. Sie folgte ihm. Als sie den ehemaligen Polizisten passierte, warf er ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie gar nicht wissen, was er jetzt dachte. Die Gesichter ihrer ehemaligen Nachbarn schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Ein Ehepaar in den Vierzigern. Christa und Simon Grant. Keiner hatte mitgezählt, wie oft die Polizei bei ihnen vorbeigekommen war, weil Simon seine Ehefrau im Suff zusammengeschlagen hatte und die Schreie und das zerberstende Geschirr noch Straßen weiter zu hören waren. Und doch war sie immer und immer wieder zu ihm zurück gekehrt. Der Blick, mit dem der Einsatzleiter Christa immer bedacht hatte, war ungefähr der gleiche gewesen, den Shane ihr eben zugeworfen hatte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Christa und Simon waren mittlerweile wahrscheinlich tot. Bei Simon war das kein großer Verlust, doch Christa wurde damit jegliche Chance genommen, ihr Leben noch einmal zu ändern. Da war es Carol besser ergangen, denn Ed war nach Sophias Erzählungen genauso ein Arschloch gewesen, wie Simon. Jetzt waren sie und Sophia ihn los. Witzig, dachte sie, selbst Zombieapokalypsen haben ihre positiven Seiten.

Sie kletterte nach Daryl vom RV und zog sich die Jacke enger um den Körper. Jetzt, da sie stand, reichte sie ihr fast bis zu den Knien und auch die Ärmel waren so lang, dass sie ihre Arme samt Hände verschluckten. Eigentlich war sie mit ihren eins dreiundsechzig nicht überdurchschnittlich klein, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in der Jacke verloren gehen konnte. Daryl hatte das auch bemerkt.

„_Heiß."_

„Nich' wirklich."

„_Wirst'e jetzt auch noch zu 'ner Schwuchtel? Die Kleine würde dich eh nich' ran lassen. Redneck-Abschaum. Mehr bist'e nicht." _

Daryl wollte mit dem Kopf gegen den nächsten Baum rennen, damit Merle endlich seine Fresse hielt. Doch er fürchtete, dass das die Situation nur noch verschlimmern würde. Stattdessen ging er in Richtung Bike, wo er sein kleines, grünes Zelt aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Deine Jacke!", hörte er sie rufen. Er ignorierte sie, als er das Zelt betrat und den Reißverschluss hinter sich zuzog. Hau bloß ab, dachte er. Nervige Kuh. Vorhin hatte er ihr eine gewischt, jetzt hatte sie seine Jacke. Außerdem hatte er sich entschuldigt. Sie waren quitt. Die brauchte gar nicht auf irgendeine dämliche Freundschaft zu hoffen.

„_Das würde dir gefallen, was?"_

„Kein Interesse."

„_Red's dir ruhig ein, Brüderchen"_

Daryl ließ sich auf den Schlafsack fallen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Gesicht seines Bruders tanzte vor seinem inneren Auge, ein fettes, amüsiertes Grinsen auf den schmalen, aufgesprungenen Lippen. Nein, das würde ihm nicht gefallen. Gar nicht.

Hayden stand noch immer vor dem RV und wägte ab, ob sie ihm nachlaufen, oder die Jacke einfach vor sein Zelt legen sollte. Andererseits konnte sie das auch am nächsten Morgen noch machen. Dann hätte sie wenigstens für diese Nacht eine provisorische Decke. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Schaden konnte es nicht. Damit ging sie zurück um Range Rover, öffnete leise die Tür und glitt auf den Sitz. Die Anzeige neben dem Tachometer zeigte zwei Uhr nachts.

Super, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, noch mindestens vier Stunden Zeit für ausgiebige Alpträume.


	8. Fort Benning

**A/N Vorab - ich halte mich bei Fort Benning nicht an das "eigentliche" Fort Benning, sondern ziehe mir das aus den Fingern. ;)**

* * *

**Fort Benning**

Der Rest der Nacht zog sich hin wie zähes Kaugummi. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie das Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Der Ausdruck darin brachte ihr Herz dazu, sich schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust zusammen zu ziehen. Vorwurfsvoll und traurig. Nein, nicht traurig. Nur enttäuscht.

„Warum bist du weggelaufen?", fragten diese grünen Augen, „Wieso hast du mir nicht geholfen?"

Weil ich nicht konnte, redete sie sich ein, weil ich feige bin. Das willst du doch hören, oder, Devon? Das ist es doch, was du denkst.

Sie rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Draußen färbte sich der Himmel schon wieder in einem hellen blau. Fünf Uhr morgens und sie hatte noch immer kein Auge zugemacht. T-Dog, der neben ihr auf dem Fahrersitz saß, schien das alles nicht im geringsten zu beeindrucken. Trotz wandelnder Zombies schlief er tief und fest und verlor gelegentlich sogar ein Wort über Grillfleisch und Bier. Es brachte sie, trotz Schlafmangel und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, zum schmunzeln. Dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen das kalte Fenster und verfolgte mit den Augen die Tautropfen, die langsam an der Scheibe hinunter glitten. Doch plötzlich zog etwas an ihrem Ärmel. Sie drehte sich zu T-Dog.

„Ist das Dixons?", fragte er verwirrt. Seine Stimme war tief und rau und hörte sich genauso verschlafen an, wie er aussah. Ihr Blick glitt an ihrem Körper hinunter, der in Daryls Jacke gehüllt war. Daran hatte sie schon gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Ja", antwortete sie schnell und verfolgte amüsiert die verschiedenen Ausdrücke, die im Sekundentakt über T-Dogs Gesicht huschten. Offensichtlich kam er zu keinem Schluss, denn er blieb auch die folgenden Momente lang still.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und dachte, dann kann ich auch Frieden schließen."

„Frieden schließen?", kam es zögerlich. Er machte zwischen den beiden Worten eine kurze Pause. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie endlich realisierte, was er damit meinte.

„Oh Gott, nein! Doch nicht so." Sie musste lachen. Dieser Gedanke war so abwegig, dass sie sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, wie T-Dog überhaupt darauf kam.

„Man kann Probleme auch anders lösen, das ist dir klar, oder?" Sie lachte weiter.

„Was für Probleme?" Carol. Mist, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, die beiden sind ja auch noch da. Und jetzt war zumindest Carol wach. Etwas ungelenk drehte sie sich zu der Frau auf dem Rücksitz.

„Ist das nicht Daryls Jacke?", schoss es aus ihr heraus, ehe Hayden überhaupt die Chance hatte, ihr einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Sie seufzte.

„Ja, ist es. Und nein", sie wandte sich zu T-Dog und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „Wir haben nichts gemacht. Nur geredet. Und es war verdammt kalt."

„Habt ihr euch endlich vertragen?"

Was heißt endlich?, fragte sie sich, wir kennen uns erst einen Tag. Trotzdem nickte sie, obwohl sie sich gar nicht sicher war, ob die Streitereien nun wirklich ein Ende hatten. Immerhin hatte sie noch immer seine Jacke an. Man gab Leuten, die man partout nicht mochte, nicht seine Jacke. Richtig? Richtig. Andererseits würde er sie sicher bald wieder haben wollen. Gegen diesen Gedanken sträubte sich alles in ihr. So eine schöne, warme Jacke. Sie grummelte leise vor sich hin, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Derek richtete, der gerade aus seinem Auto gesprungen war. Zoe marschierte wie ein treuer Dackel hinter ihm her. Definitiv hoch geschlafen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten da mal hingehen. Dann rückt der Oberclown vielleicht mal damit raus, wohin es jetzt wirklich geht", schlug sie vor und öffnete die Autotür, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich nicht noch länger für Daryls Jacke rechtfertigen wollte. Sie hatte sie nun mal an. Schluss, aus, Ende. Mehr gab es dazu überhaupt nicht zu sagen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch der Rest der Gruppe versammelt. Eingeschlossen Daryl, der wie immer etwas abseits stand. Als er sie sah, nickte er ihr zu. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen der Gruppe und Daryl hin und her. Schließlich vergrub sie die Hände in den Jackentaschen und lief zu demjenigen, dem sie eine Nacht ohne Frieren verdankte. Unter ihren schwarzen Chucks quietschte das nasse Gras bei jedem Schritt und Morgentau wirbelte in alle möglichen Richtungen davon. Als sie angekommen war, bedachte Daryl sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, fuhr sich durch die Haare und ließ die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen versinken.

„Du siehst scheiße aus."

„Danke. Dir auch einen guten Morgen." Schnell senkte sie den Blick. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm seine Jacke in die Hand gedrückt und wäre wieder verschwunden. Sie war verdammt müde, ihre Augen brannten und ihr Schädel brachte sie um. Da brauchte sie nicht noch seine Kommentare.

„Nein", raunte er, griff nach dem Ärmel ihrer – seiner – Jacke und zog sie etwas weiter zu sich. Mit der anderen Hand strich er eine Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrer Stirn und musterte ihre Schläfe. Ein blasser, blauer Fleck schimmerte unter ihrer sonst hellen Haut. Vorsichtig berührte er die Stelle darüber.

„Au", zischte sie und verzog das Gesicht. Daryl ließ von ihr ab, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Scheiße", fluchte er leise. Sie legte den Kopf schief. Er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft ein schlechtes Gewissen? Vielleicht war er doch nur die Hälfte von dem Arschloch, für das er sich am Vortag ausgegeben hatte.

„_Näher wirst'e Zuckertittchen nie kommen. Bist 'ne größere Pussy, als ich dachte."_

Daryl schaute sie kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, mit was für einer Wucht er sie getroffen hatte. Er fühlte sich hilflos und das machte ihn wütend. So verdammt wütend – und dann auch noch der Blick aus diesen großen, blauen Augen. Ihm war es lieber gewesen, als sie ihn noch angeschrien hatte.

„_Bist'e jetzt ihre Bitch? Was is' los, Darylena? Sind dir die Eier aus'm Sack gefallen?"_

Als Rick sich der Gruppe näherte, verstummte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Sheriff, der die Arme in die Hüfte stemmte und in die Runde schaute. Dabei blickte er jedem in die Augen – wobei er kurz an Daryl und Hayden hängen blieb –, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Wir folgen ihnen nach Fort Benning." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass die von der Army sind!", platze Shane heraus und machte eine ausfallende Geste, die alle drei Militärfahrzeuge und ihre Insassen erfasste. „Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz!"

„Rick!" Andreas Stimme klang warnend, doch der angesprochene ignorierte sie.

„Sie sind vielleicht das einzige, was noch übrig ist! Habt ihr eine bessere Idee? Einer von euch?", brüllte Rick. Er war laut und ganz offensichtlich angepisst. Es folgte betretene Stille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Hayden wollte die Hand heben, doch Daryl packte ihr Handgelenk und drückte ihren Arm etwas unwirsch zurück nach unten. „Lass es", raunte er ihr ungehalten zu.

„Keiner? Gut. Wir brechen in zehn Minuten auf." Ricks Befehlston bließ auch die letzten aufkommenden Wiederworte weg. Carl hatte sich bei seiner Ansprache weiter und weiter hinter eine Mutter gedrängt, die ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf gelegt und die ganze Sache mit ihrem üblichen Blick verfolgte hatte. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung wandte Rick sich ab und marschierte zurück zu dem Wagen, in dem Derek saß. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstand sie ihn. Er wollte seine Familie beschützen und klammerte sich an alles, was auch nur einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung bot. Andererseits liefen sie unter Umständen ins offene Messer.

„Was für ein Mist", seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Schädel brummte noch immer. Wahrscheinlich Nachwirkungen einer ungesunden Mischung aus einer kräftigen Ohrfeige, keinem Schlaf und den ewigen Alpträumen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ins Gras gesetzt. Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dachte sie dann. Zehn Minuten hatte sie nach Ricks Aussage schließlich noch. Im Schneidersitz ließ sie sich im nassen Grün nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Daryl blieb neben ihr stehen und starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Ablehnung, Ärger und noch etwas anderem an. Es ging ihr wirklich dreckig. Das schlimme war, dass er scheinbar einen Großteil zu ihrem jetzigen Zustand beigetragen hatte.

„_Fängst'e jetzt an zu heulen, kleiner Bruder?" _

Das würde er sicher nicht. Einerseits wollte er, dass sie sich verpisste. Er hatte weder Lust auf sie, noch auf alles, was aus ihrem Mund kam.

„_Da würdest'e lieber rein kommen, hm? Haha! Ich auch, Brüderchen, ich auch! Wie lange ist's her? Bist'e überhaupt noch funktionstüchtig? Hehe..."_

Andererseits nagte das schlechte Gewissen unerbittlich an seinen Nerven. Er starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zum Himmel, als würde er hoffen, dass die Lösung zu all seinen Problemen jeden Moment aus den Wolken fallen würde. Doch alles, was heraus fiel, war feiner Nieselregen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte ein „Fuck" und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

„Hey, Mädchen. Hoch mit dir."

„Nein", kam es, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, zurück. Ihr Gesicht lag noch immer verborgen in ihren Händen und sie schenkte ihm lediglich einen kurzen Blick, als sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Kopf hob. Genervt stand er wieder auf und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich werd' dich nich' zu deinem beschissenen Auto tragen. Hoch jetzt." Mit diesen Worten packte er ihre Oberarme und zog sie in die Senkrechte. Kaum, dass sie auf beiden Beinen stand, stieß sie sich von ihm weg.

„Ich kann alleine gehen, vielen Da-" Sie stoppte, als ihr kurz Schwarz vor Augen wurde und ihre Knie drohten, ihr den Dienst zu versagen. Sie kippte zur Seite. Doch kaum, dass sie überhaupt richtig zu fallen begonnen hatte, wurde sie schon wieder gestoppt. Etwas desorientiert blinzelte sie Daryl an, der sie, mit einem Arm um ihre Taille, an seine Brust drückte.

„Geht schon wieder."

Er ließ sie los, noch ehe das letzte Wort ihren Mund verlassen hatte. Kurz schwankte sie noch, doch dann fing sie sich und machte ein paar unsichere Schritte in Richtung Range Rover. T-Dog beobachtete das ganze misstrauisch, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich irgendwie einzumischen. Die Schlägerei vom Vortag steckte ihm wohl noch zu tief in den Knochen. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu Daryl.

„Deine Jacke", rief sie und wollte sie gerade ausziehen, da winkte Daryl ab.

„Lass stecken."

„Aber-"

„Verdammte scheiße!", rief er wütend und riss einen Arm in die Höhe. „Musst du immer widersprechen?" Sie regte ihn auf. Dieses ständige „Aber" machte ihn wütender, als es eine missglückte Jagt je könnte.

„_Hast'e deine Tage, Darylena, oder wieso flippst'e wegen dieser Schlampe so aus?" _

„Halt dein scheiß Maul", fuhr er die Stimme in seinem Kopf an, riss die Plane von seinem Zelt auf und stapfte hinein, um seinen Schlafsack zusammen zu rollen. Es kotzte ihn an. Alles kotzte ihn an. Dieses dumme Weib und sein oh-so witziger Bruder. Die Mischung aus beiden war einfach unerträglich.

Hayden war mittlerweile bei ihrem Auto angekommen und musste sich den Blicken von T-Dog und Carol fügen. Vor allem denen von T-Dog, der so gar nicht begeistert von dem schien, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Hat er dich angepackt?"

„Er hat mich aufgefangen, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte." Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und lehnte sich zurück.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Schätzchen. Alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie Carols besorgte Stimme fragen. Natürlich geht es mir gut, dachte sie, super geht's mir!

„Gib mir die Schlüssel." Sie hielt T-Dog die ausgestreckte Hand hin. Doch er schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf und rutschte auf den Fahrersitz.

„Als ob ich dich fahren lasse. Ich hab' eigentlich noch keinen Bock zu sterben."

„Zu sterben?" Sie äffte seinen Tonfall so übertrieben nach, wie es ihr möglich war. Doch entweder ignorierte er sie, oder er hatte sie über das Röhren des startenden Motors einfach nicht gehört. Leider musste sie zugeben, dass er recht hatte. Ihr würden wahrscheinlich einfach die Augen zufallen und sie würde die Karre an den nächsten Baum, oder in den nächsten Graben setzen. Oder an einen Baum im Graben.

„Was ist jetzt überhaupt mit dem Benzin?", fragte sie dann und schielte auf die Tankanzeige, die nicht mehr ganz so weit unten war, wie zuvor. T-Dog nickte in Richtung von Dereks Auto, das gerade als erstes vom Feld fuhr.

„Die haben sich erbarmt. Macht eh keinen Unterschied; das reicht höchstens für 'ne Stunde."

„Müsste doch reichen", grübelte sie, als er das Auto vom Feld lenkte und hinter dem RV herfuhr. Sie öffnete das Handschuhfach und wühlte etwas darin herum. Bis sie endlich fand, wonach sie suchte, vergingen einige Sekunden. Doch dann zog sie eine verschlissene Karte hervor und faltete sie umständlich auseinander. Sie drehte sie links herum, rechts herum, dann wieder links herum und drehte sie schließlich auf den Kopf. Leider Gottes erfüllte sie das Klischee von Frauen und Karten nur zu gut. Ihre Augen suchten die Worte „Fort Benning". Doch entweder, sie übersah sie, oder sie war einfach zu dumm und suchte auf dem völlig falschen Abschnitt. Die ganze Zeit fühlte sie T-Dogs belustigte Blicke auf sich und auch Carol beobachtete sie. Das konnte sie im Rückspiegel sehen. Einzig Sophia schien das alles herzlich wenig zu interessieren. Sie beschäftigte sich lieber mit einem Malbuch, in dem sie gerade ein Pferd mit lila Fell bestückte.

„Da!", rief sie dann triumphierend und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle unten links auf auf der Karte. „Und wir sind ungefähr", begann sie und warf einen Blick aus Fenster. Doch Straßenschilder suchte sie vergeblich. „Ach, scheiß drauf." Sie stopfte die Karte unwirsch zurück in das Fach und knallte den Deckel vom Handschuhfach zu. Ein Wort über sie, Autos und Karten: unfähig. Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen. Wenn sie die Motorhaube öffnete, dann sah das alles für sie aus, wie sinnbefreite Matheformeln. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Eins war ihr klar – wäre die Karre liegen geblieben, mitten im Nirgendwo, sie wäre dort gestorben. Plötzlich gab das Walkie Talkie wieder irgendetwas unverständliches von sich. Störgeräusche, dann eine Stimme, die sie erst nicht zuordnen konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie erkannte, dass es Dale war.

„Wir sind bald da", krächzte es aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher. Hayden grinste.

„Siehst du! Hab ich doch gesagt." Sie zwinkerte T-Dog zu. Eigentlich hatte sie, die Fahrzeit betreffend, einfach nur geraten. Gar nicht mal so schlecht, dachte sie. Dann schaute sie in den Rückspiegel. Daryl fuhr hinter ihnen her, der Wind peitschte um seine nackten Arme. Sofort setzte ihr schlechtes Gewissen ein. Sie hätte ihm die Jacke einfach in die Hand drücken sollen.

Daryl war dicht genug hinter dem Range Rover, dass er in dessen Rückspiegel sehen konnte, wie Hayden ihm dann und wann einen Blick zuwarf. Am liebsten hätte er die Mistkarre vor ihm überholt, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob T-Dog ihn dann nicht mit Absicht überrollen würde. Gründe hatte er ihm genug gegeben. Vor allem, da der Arsch scheinbar auf die Neue stand.

„_Da is' er ja nich' der einzige, oder?"_

„Halt's Maul."

„_Wenn du sie nich' willst, dann nehm' ich sie! Oh ja, das würde deinem alten Bruder gefallen."_

„Du bist nichts weiter als 'n Hirngespinst. 'Nen Dreck kannst du machen."

„_Und da bist'e auch ganz froh drüber, nich' wahr, Brüderchen? Ich bin in deinem Kopf, ich weiß alles."_

„'Nen scheiß weißt du."

Das Walkie Talkie an seinem Gürtel gab ein unverständliches Rauschen von sich. Egal, dachte er. Er hatte eh kein Mitspracherecht, also was interessierte es ihn, was die anderen über diese fast kaputten Walkie Talkies besprachen? Seine Meinung hatte sich nicht geändert. Es war eine scheiß Idee. Eine dumme scheiß Idee, die sie früher oder später noch ins Grab bringen würde. Wie Rick diesen Freaks auch nur ein Wort glauben konnte, erschloss sich ihm nicht. Angeschossener Sohn hin oder her. Das ganze kam ihm, seit der Sekunde, in der diese Karren aus dem Wald gerollt waren, komisch vor. Dieser gesamte Auftritt schrie förmlich nach einer Todesfalle. Wer Käfige für Beißer auf seiner Ladefläche hatte, der konnte nicht ganz richtig in der Birne sein. Dann knirschte das Walkie Talkie wieder. Genau in der Sekunde, in der am Horizont ein weites, offenes Gelände auftauchte. Umzäunt von hohem Stacheldraht und noch höheren Wachtürmen lag Fort Benning.

„_Da kommst'e nie wieder raus, kleiner Bruder."_


End file.
